the price we pay
by twinesstar
Summary: another one of those stories where lily and/or james lives, harry also has and older sister desiree.
1. desire to live

A/N ok so I know this is another one of my lily and/or James lives fanfics but this time Harry has an older sister instead of a twin. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Desiree potter played on her bedroom floor with her dolls on Halloween night when she heard footsteps coming fast up the stairs. She heard her mother's panting as she ran, looking around the doorframe she saw her mother disappearing into her little brother's room. Confused she looked to the stairs from where her mum had run from. On the stairs was a man with a long black cloak, he had his wand raised walking after Desiree's mother. The two and a half year old shrunk further into her room. Her parents had warned her that if someone with a long black cloak came that she should hide. She was scared though, she could hear her mother pleading for her baby brother's life. She hid in her closet like her dad had told her, she cried falling asleep listening to her mother's pleading.

Desiree woke to find the walls around her were not much but rubble. She could hear her baby brother crying. Good she though he fine. She slowly made her way over to her brother's room where he sat crying in his crib. She looked around and saw her mother unconscious on the floor.

"Mummy!" she yelled running to her mother. "Mummy wake up!" lily opened one eye looking at her two year old daughter.

"Rhea?" lily asked. Desiree hugged her mother tightly. She fell asleep again with her mother only to wake in her godfather's arms.

"Hey Dee." He said hugging the toddler to his chest.

"Siwius?" Desiree asked. "Where mummy?"

"Mummy's sleeping." Sirius said, Desiree looked around just noticing that she was inside. The place looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't think of where she was.

"Where daddy? Where harry?" she asked. Sirius smiled.

"Daddy and Harry are with mummy down the hall." Sirius said pointing down a long white hallway. James was just stepping out the door with Harry in his arms. He was to take Harry and Desiree down another hallway to pediatrics, so they could get a checkup after the attack.

"Daddy!" Desiree yelled jumping up from her seat on her godfather's lap and into her father's arms. James hugged his daughter tightly still holding his son.

"Hey rhea." He said. "Come with me, we need to get you a check up." Desiree nodded and took her dad's hand as they walked down another white hallway.

"Now what happened Desiree?" asked the nurse.

"I was pwaying in my woom, and mummy was wunning up the staiws wiff hawwy, a man wiff a cwoak fowowed hewr up the staiws, mummy was cwying tewwing him not to take hawwy, I fewl aseep in my cwosset until hawwy stawted cwying." Desiree said through her lisp.** (A/N from now on just pretend that the little kids talk with lisps because that's really annoying to write.) **

"So you were not in the room when he sent the curse. Is that right?" asked the nurse. Desiree just looked at her confused. "Did you see him shoot light out of his wand?" Desiree shook her head her silky black hair falling in her face. The nurse nodded as well and continued the quick check up. Both children were fine other than a nasty scar on Harry's forehead. But the nurse could find nothing deadly about it so she pronounced him fine and James took them to Sirius's house next door to his ruined house. He aperated right in so her wouldn't have to look at the wreckage that had been his house. Desiree ran up the stairs to her permanent room in her godparents' house. James sat Harry down in the play room and walked into the kitchen where Sirius and Rachel waited, Rachel making lunch.

"Hey guys." James said sitting down.

"How are you mate? And down say fine because I know your not." Sirius said sitting across from James handing him a mug of coffee.

"I'm just worried. Worried about lily, worried about the kids, especially harry. I mean he came after Harry not us." James said putting his head in his hands.

"You know mate I wouldn't worry about lily, she's strong." Sirius said.

"Yeah strong enough to deal with you for seven years at Hogwarts." Rachel put in sitting down with her own cup of coffee.

"But we all had to deal with the prat for seven years at Hogwarts!" Sirius complained. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry did you have to endure James asking you out every day – five times a day I might add – and having to be the responsible one and try to stop the ridiculous pranks you three pulled?" Rachel said Sirius opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly not being able to think of a response. Rachel came up with it for him. "No you didn't because you were in on all the pranks and if James asked you out that would just be plain gross." The three of them laughed.

"Daddy?" asked a small voice from the doorway. James got up and picked up his daughter who looked like the spitting image of himself, black hair and hazel eyes. The only difference was that Desiree's hair lay perfectly on her head unlike James and Harry's. Desiree clung to her father, so James walked back over to the other two sitting down at the table with his sleepy two year old. Rachel smiled sadly as Desiree yawned widely.

Lily woke in a white room and knew exactly where she was. Saint Mungos of course, after an attack like that they would have to take her here. She looked around the room; James was no where in sight. He's probably just home with the kids. She reasoned with herself.

"Oh good you are awake Mrs. Potter I shall inform your husband." Lily blinked as the nurse left as quickly as she came. Lily waited as patiently as she could – which is not very patient – until James came in a few moments later.

"Hey Lils." He said sitting down in a hard plastic chair by the hospital bed.

"James? You're safe." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived; she had more worries on her mind. "Where's harry? And Desiree? Are they alright? What happened to Voldemort? Is her coming after them?"

"Whoa lily calm down. Harry and Desiree are both safe Rachel and Sirius are looking after them, well Rachel is anyway I think Sirius is probably on the receiving end of a prank by now." James said laughing. Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyways Voldemort vanished, disappeared right after his curse rebounded upon himself. Most people say he's dead, course I don't believe that, he's just lost his powers and is afraid to show his cowardice face."

"James calm down." Lily said stopping James rant. James looked down into his wife's sleepy looking emerald eyes.

"So can I go now?" lily asked the nurse impatiently.

"Now lily we are just doing a final check up. Please try to be patient." One of lily's coworkers who knew how impatient lily could be said smiling. "All right everything seams to be in order except… wait what's this?" the nurse looked confused for a second. Then looked at lily that looked confused and frustrated.

"What? What's wrong?" lily asked annoyed at not knowing.

"Lily? Did you know you were pregnant?" asked the nurse. Lily stared at her in shock.

**A/N hey so as I said, yes this is another one of those lily and/or James lives fanfics. And if you have read any of my other stories you will know that I take one tiny thing that will completely change the course of the story and go off of that. Please review and tell me what you think. Also any British people out there that want to help me with British terminology I can say that I speak fluent Americanease. So for instance I have no idea what a dummy is. All I know is that it has to do with babies because I've seen it in other fanfics. So if I got any British terms wrong or anyone wants to explain what a dummy is please tell me. Thank you.**

**Twinesstar. **


	2. recovering

**A/N thanks to my new beta on the story dinosoprano. **

Chapter 2

James watched as Lily fell asleep crying, he tried to shut out the horrible events of the day. Not only had Lord Moldy Shorts tried to murder his son, but the stupid inconsiderate healer just had to give Lily horrible news, news that her unborn child that she hadn't even known about would not live. James was so angry he had chewed out the healer. Lily didn't need to know about this, it would have caused much less trouble to just pretend she had not been pregnant in the first place. Then Lily wouldn't be heartbroken, at least not so soon after being attacked.

James had talked to the healers and they said that the only reason Lily had survived the killing curse was because the curse only needed to kill one person. And since there was another person living inside Lily at the time it had killed the baby instead. James had tried to tell Lily that if she had died both of them would have died and Desiree and Harry wouldn't have a mother. This had made Lily cry even more.

Lily lifted her head from the pillow looking at her loving husband.

"James," she said.

"Hey Lil, are you feeling any better?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry for acting like that; I just never wanted to lose a child," Lily said through tears.

"I know that, I feel the same Lil. I lost this child just as much as you did," James said wiping the tears from her cheeks. Lily laid her head on James' chest while James ran his fingers through her tangled hair, soothing her. They fell asleep again for about an hour before two young raven haired children came running into their parents' room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Desiree said crossing the room with bare feet Harry close behind her.

"Hey guys," James said scooping up both children in his arms. Lily by some miracle was still asleep, and James planned to let her sleep, so she carried both the children down the stairs to where Sirius was pouring cereal into a bowl for himself.

"Hey Sirius," James said sitting his two children down at the table.

"Hey James, cereal's on the counter," Sirius responded grabbing three more bowls and spoons. "Lily doing any better?" he asked as James began pouring his children cereal. James faltered a minute spilling cereal on the table.

"Yeah she's doing better," James said placing the bowls in front of the two toddlers. Sirius smiled sadly. He didn't exactly know how his best mate felt, but with his unborn child on the way he would not be happy if it died.

"Daddy?" Desiree called from across the table.

"Yes Dezy?" James asked.

"Can we go to park?" Desiree asked. James smiled at his daughter.

"Sure Dez, just as soon as we finish breakfast," James said. Both children looked exited and finished their food quickly. Fifteen minutes later the four of them were walking to the nearby Muggle park while the girls slept. They went to a Muggle park because if they went anywhere in the wizarding world they would be bombarded by reporters. As they walked Desiree paused to look at her ruined house.

"Daddy?" she asked. James turned to see why his daughter had stopped. "How long is our house gonna be broken?"

"It should be fixed by tomorrow Hun," James said. Desiree nodded holding her hand out for her father to hold. James smiled at her and went to catch up with Sirius and Harry. The kids played at the Muggle park for over an hour until they started to complain about being hungry. James and Sirius each carried one of the toddlers on their backs for a faster walk home. Back at the house Rachel and Lily were awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mummy!" Desiree yelled jumping into her mum's arms.

"Hey Desiree did you have fun?" Lily asked summoning a brush and pulling it through her daughter's silky black hair. Desiree nodded. She could tell her mum was sad about something but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Lily tucked her two small children in bed fretting again over the scar on her son's head. James lay down on Desiree's bed to read her a Beedle story.

"Which one pal?" he asked taking the battered book from the shelf.

"Fountain!" she said. James smiled knowing she would pick that one, for she always picked _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_. Desiree snuggled with her stuffed dragon to listen to her favorite bedtime story. Lily smiled watching her husband read their daughter a story; she rocked Harry to sleep then laid him down in his sleeping cot.

Desiree yawned as James finished the story.

"Night-night pal," he said kissing her head.

"Nigh-night Daddy," she mumbled sleepily, her hazel eyes so much like her father's fluttering closed. James smiled and closed the door to his daughter's room. He walked to his own room with Lily just across the hall and plopped right on the bed without changing.

James woke the next morning to the sound of shouting down stairs, looking up he saw that it was nine o'clock. He shot straight out of bed rushing down the stairs worried about his sleeping in. Upon arriving he saw that the shouting had not been in anger or hurt, but in fun.

Sirius and Remus were having a full out wrestling match in the roped off area in the living room. At the moment Remus had Sirius pinned under his extreme werewolf strength. Desiree and Harry were cheering the werewolf on and booing their godfather.

"Go Wemus!" Harry cheered.

"Oh come on! What about Sirius?" Sirius whined.

"No!" Desiree yelled. "Uncle Wemus!"

James laughed at the pout on his friend's face.

"James defends your old pal!" Sirius pleaded. James shrugged.

"Come on Remus old pal!" he cheered smirking at Sirius's pouty face.

"Alright all of you," Rachel said coming into the room. "We need to get ready to leave. We're going over to the Weasley's for lunch," Both Desiree and Harry ran up the stairs to get ready.

"James?" asked Lily.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are you gonna go over there in Quidditch jammie's?" Lily asked smirking at his pj pants. James blushed and ran up the stairs after his children. After changing into suitable clothing the families lined up in front of the fire place. James took Harry and Lily took Desiree, Sirius and Rachel each went by themselves.

When they arrived Desiree went straight upstairs to look for the twins, Harry went to find Ron.

"Hey Molly," Lily called. "Do you need any help with lunch?"

"No it's alright dear I am almost finished," Molly said.

"Well then do you need any help getting food onto the table?" Lily asked.

"Well I suppose you could set the plates and glasses on the table," Molly said reluctantly. Lily smiled at her and flipped her wand making the dishes fly out of the cupboard onto the table.

Soon everyone was seated at the table. Lily, Rachel, and Molly quickly struck up a conversation about their children. The twins and Desiree started a whispered conversation about that evening's prank. James and Sirius were unsurprisingly talking about Quidditch.

After lunch the kids bundled up and went to go play in the fallen November leaves. Desiree and the twins were out first, immediately jumping in the biggest leaf pile they could find laughing the whole time. The twins were almost exactly a year older than Desiree, their birthday being only a week before hers, but they were the best of friends, as good of friends as Harry and Ron.

Soon the Potters and Blacks left the Burrow and went home. James and Lily tucked their two children in bed tightly before falling asleep themselves. It had been a rather long day and everyone was tired.

A/N so pliz tell me what you think in a wonderful review. Because reviews make me super happy. I am sorry that this took a while to be updated but I have been super busy with school just being out and all, and I know your thinking that if school is out then I must have more time, but this is not the case I have been going to different camps and stuff busy all day and hardly ever home, so I hope my updating is quicker in the future.

Twinesstar


	3. Joseph Orion Black

Chapter 3

March 27, 5 ½ years later

Rachel sat watching her two kids play on the floor. At eight months pregnant she really couldn't do much and it bothered her immensely.

"Mummy," said an almost five year old Trixie.

"Yes baby," Rachel asked.

"I'm hungry." Trixie said.

"Hungy." Two year old Maggie repeated.

"Alright just a minute," Rachel said pulling herself up from the couch. She felt a stab of pain and sat back down. "Oof." She clutched her stomach. "Trixie call daddy, tell him to come home immediately."

Trixie nodded and ran to the fire place; she had seen her mum and dad use this to call people. She took a hand full of floo powder from the flower pot.

"Daddy." She said sticking her head in the green flames.

"Trixie?" asked her dad, "Trixie what are you doing?"

"Mummy said to get you, she said it was imerg – imergen –"

Sirius didn't let her finish. "Go back and tell mummy me and James are coming as soon as we can ok baby?" Trixie nodded and pulled her head out of the fire.

"Daddy said he coming, and James too." Trixie said. Rachel was breathing heavily clutching her stomach.

Meanwhile Sirius ran out of his office at the auror department to James office as head auror.

"James. Come quick, said it was an emergency! Rachel! Probably the baby." Sirius said.

"Whoa calm down, what happened?" James asked.

"Trixie came and told me to come home because it was an emergency, I think it has to do with the baby." Sirius said very fast. James nodded and they both disaperated.

"Rachel?" Sirius called out, running into the living room.

"Sirius." Came a cry. He hurried faster seeing his wife on the floor clutching her stomach. He picked her up and carried her to the fireplace to saint mungos.

James looked around at the two scarred looking girls. He smiled warmly at them and picked them up to aperate over to his own house.

"James?" came a confused voice. "I thought you were at work?"

"Something's wrong with Rachel Sirius took her to saint mungos." James explained. Lily nodded and disaperated to saint mungos. She walked briskly to the maternity ward knowing Rachel would be there.

"Excuse me, but what room is Rachel black in?" lily asked.

"204 Mrs. Potter." Said the desk person.

"Thank you." Lily hurried off to the room where Rachel lay. She was lying on the hospital bed looking worn out and worried. Sirius was sitting next to her in a plastic chair.

"Lily." Rachel said. "The healers say that I might have to deliver the baby today."

"Well from what marry told me, the baby is not getting enough nutrients, if the baby continues to not be fed he or she will not make it. The safest way is to deliver him or her today." Lily said.

"Will she be ok being born nearly a month early?" Sirius asked.

"She should be fine, plenty of babies are born far earlier and they are perfectly fine. Though he or she will probably have to stay here in the NICU for a time." Lily said. "Rachel is you ready?"

Rachel nodded; healers came in to take her to the delivery room.

Nearly and hour later Rachel had delivered the baby, who was whisked off to the NICU. Lily watched the tiny baby making sure he got the nutrients he had been deprived of.

"There you go baby, that's better." Lily cooed to the tiny baby, he was very small but otherwise perfectly healthy so far. After changing him into a white hospital onsie and wrapping him in a yellow blanket she brought him back to the room where Rachel and Sirius were waiting.

Rachel, lily could tell she was fighting sleep so she could see her baby,

"Rachel. Sirius. Here are you son." Lily said handing the tiny boy to Sirius. He took him back over to the bed where Rachel was.

"Joseph." She said peering at his tiny face and light brown curly hair the same color as his mother's. "Joseph Orion black."

Lily smiled at the couple who were cooing over their newest child. Sirius and Rachel had named them godparents as soon as they found out they were pregnant again and of course the two were delighted.

Lily left the room to get their two girls and came back to see Rachel fast asleep and Sirius rocking baby joseph to sleep.

"Baby." Maggie said, Sirius looked up and brought the baby over to the two girls.

"Yes Maggie this is your baby brother." Sirius said, Maggie looked down at the sleeping baby boy.

"Little baby." She said.

"Yes he's really little," Sirius said. Trixie looked at her new baby brother as well.

"Is mummy ok?" she asked.

"Yes Trixie mummy's fine," Trixie nodded and looked back at the baby. She noticed that he was very small, and that he had her mummy's hair color but that it was curly like her dad's.

"He looks like mummy." She said smiling. Sirius smiled too.

"Yes he does, but he has daddy's eyes." Sirius said. Trixie smiled.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Yes but first you have to sit down," Sirius said pointing at the plastic chair; Trixie hurried over sat down, and opened her arms for the baby. Sirius smiled at his daughter and placed the baby carefully in her arms.

Desiree sat completely board at school as usual. Her second grade class was not very interesting to her, but at the end of the day she and harry noticed that their dad was not driving home but into muggle London.

"Where are we going daddy?" Desiree asked.

"To saint mungos of course." James replied.

"Why? Is someone hurt?" harry asked.

"No bud, Rachel had the baby." James said.

"But I thought the baby was coming next month." Desiree said confused.

"Yes but he was having trouble getting food, so he had to be born now or he could have died." James said.

"What's his name?" Desiree asked.

"Joseph." James said smiling.

"Can we meet him?" harry asked excitedly.

"Of course." James said getting out of the car. He opened the door and let the two children out. Walking up to the abandoned looking store they entered saint mungos. In the waiting room Desiree and harry immediately spotted their mother.

"Mummy!" Desiree said running up to her.

"Hey kids." Lily said.

"Daddy said Rachel had the baby!" Desiree said excitedly.

"She did," lily said.

"Can we see him?" harry asked. Lily smiled and led them to the room where Sirius and Rachel still were.

"You guys up for company?" lily asked leading the seven and eight year old in.

"Come see your knew god brother joseph." Rachel said smiling. The two walked over looking at the tiny baby boy.

"He's tiny." Desiree said as Rachel passed her the baby.

"That's what everyone says." Sirius laughed.

"Well it's true." Rachel said. Sirius shrugged.

"Well then ill say he's very cute." Desiree said.

"No, say he's… tough and macho." Sirius said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He's a baby; he doesn't have to be tough and macho until he's older. He can still be cute." Rachel said. Sirius pouted.

"But he's a boy. Boys aren't supposed to be cute." Sirius said.

"So you're not cute?" Rachel asked. Desiree and harry were stifling laughter, the arguing couple seamed not to notice though.

"Not that kind or cute, it's ok to be cute as in looking good, but she's mean like little kid cute." Sirius said.

"He's. A. little. Kid." Rachel said each word slowly so Sirius would not miss them.

"Well he's still a boy, and he will not be described as _cute_." Sirius said with finality. Rachel rolled her eyes but let the subject go. She took her newborn son back and harry and Desiree left the room.

A/N so please, please review. I know some of you might wonder why I skipped so many years, but over the course of my three stories I wanted to go forward a bit not just write them as little kids. And I really wanted to put jo-jo in there.

Twinesstar.


	4. quidditch, pools, and deatheaters oh my

Chapter 4

2 years and 4 months later

Harry woke up the morning of his 9th birthday in very high spirits. He was inviting his friend from school Hermione granger over, along with the weasley's.

"Happy birthday bud!" came a voice from his doorway.

"Dad!" harry yelled running and jumping into his fathers arms. James had been gone on an auror mission for a week and harry had been worried he would miss his birthday. Lily and Desiree walked in the room a minute later.

"Happy birthday harry." ten year old Desiree said.

"Thanks des." Harry said hugging her. Lily smiled and handed her son his birthday presents. "Cool a quidditch set!"

"That's from Desi and me; I figured you'd want a new one compared to the old busted one we usually use for practice." James said.

"Well if I'm gonna get on the quidditch team I gotta practice." Harry said hugging his dad and sister. He then opened the next one; this one was from his mum. It was a full set of quidditch robes, with harry printed on the back. "Wow! That's amazing mum thanks!" he said hugging his mum.

"Rachel helped me with those so you better thank her too." Lily said.

"Sirius is bringing your present from him over later, at lunch time." James said.

"Wanna go practice before Hermione comes? She can't know about quidditch." Desiree asked.

"Sure." Harry said, he ran down stairs after his sister, they both headed for the broom shed. Each of them had received a new broom when they turned eight, so Harry's cleansweap 6 was a bit faster than Desiree's cleansweap 5. They were both undoubtedly amazing flyers.

"Hey can I fly too?" came a voice from below them on the quidditch pitch in the woods between the two houses.

"Sure, grab your broom!" harry called down to the seven year old. Trixie smiled and ran off to the broom shed, she had just gotten her broom, it wasn't the best broom out but she was only seven so she didn't need the best broom just yet, not when she was still learning. So she flew up on her comet 180, an older model that served her purpose all the same.

"You up for a game?" Desiree asked releasing the brand new quidditch balls.

The three of them were mostly just flying around tossing the quale through the hoops and trying to spot the snitch. Harry caught the snitch far more times than the other two but they made many more goals than he did. They didn't start a real game until the weasley's arrived.

"Mind if we play?" asked one of the twins as six of the seven weasley kids flew into the air on their broomsticks. Percy was the only one not playing; he was presumably being boring somewhere up at the house.

"Not at all. Let's divide into teams." Desiree said.

"Captains Charlie and… harry. Since they're both the seekers." One of the twins said.

"Harry you can pick keeper first." Charlie said.

"Alright I chose-"he started.

"Wait I'm not playing." Trixie said.

"Alright Ron." Harry said.

"Bill." Charlie said.

"Dez for chaser." Harry said.

"George." Said Charlie.

"Ginny." Harry said.

"Ooh choosing the lady's." whistled Fred.

"Dez is my sister and Ginny's actually really good." Harry countered.

"Alright well I obviously chose Fred." Charlie said. "Doesn't bother me anyway Fred and George work better together."

"Let's play." The two teams were evenly matched. Ron wasn't the best keeper but Fred and George weren't used to playing chaser. Ginny and Dez were amazing chasers despite being so young, and bill was a pretty good keeper. Of course harry and Charlie were even so the game lasted a total of five minutes before harry had caught the snitch.

"You are good." Charlie said amazed. The second game lasted a little longer with Charlie catching the snitch in fifteen minutes. No sooner had they started the third game though lily called them down.

"Come on back to the house Hermione's just arrived." Lily said thankful that the pitch was hidden so well. The teams reluctantly came down.

"Who's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Friend from school." Harry answered.

"Muggle?" Fred asked.

"Probably." Harry said.

"What do you mean probably?" George asked.

"Well she could be a muggle born." Bill said.

"Could, but what's the possibility of that?" Charlie said.

"It doesn't really matter, we'll know in approximately two years." Said Desiree. The other's shrugged and walked up to the house.

Hermione was a little confused why Mrs. Potter had told her to wait while she got the kids. She would have liked to see the yard.

"Oh it's not that dear." She had explained. "They're deep in the forest I wouldn't want you getting lost; those kids know the woods better than anyone."

Hermione was slightly shocked to see such a large group of kids come through the door.

"I thought you said there were only two other families coming." Hermione asked harry.

"It is just two other families." Harry said smirking slightly. "There's Dez, then Trixie, Maggie, and jo-jo black, and bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny weasley." He pointed at each one as he said the name. Hermione then noticed that all of the weasley's had red hair. "And everyone this is Hermione granger, she's a friend of mine from school."

"Hi's" were heard from all the kids. Just then James and Sirius came back inside.

"Check out the backyard everybody!" James said. All the kids immediately ran outside. The backyard was now occupied by a giant pool and slip-n-slide.

"Well that explains why mum said to bring swimsuits." Ron said.

"Alright everybody go inside and change." Sirius said.

"But I don't have a swim suit." Hermione said.

"I have some old ones you could borrow." Desiree said. Hermione thanked her and the two went up to her room, Ginny and Trixie followed. The boys all went up to Harry's room to change.

Coming back into the backyard Fred and George immediately went for the slip-n-slide making a huge splash at the end. Most of the kids followed. Rachel took the two younger kids to the pool to play and most of the adults followed – except James and Sirius who were on the slip-n-slide with the kids.

The festivities ended though when cracks were heard around the yard and suddenly men in dark cloaks were surrounding them. The kids all looked at the people in fright, especially Hermione who did not understand what was going on. But before anyone could comprehend what was going on curses started firing off. Bill grabbed Ron and Ginny and turned, Hermione was now completely confused as she watched him vanish. She didn't have much time to dwell on confusion though because someone else had grabbed her around the waist. She soon found herself in a nice house, Ron, Ginny, and Trixie were next to her and Sirius was just disappearing. More people came with more children none of the adults looked confused just determined. The kids looked scarred a little confused.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Death eaters." Charlie answered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Evil dark wizards, servants of you-know-who." Charlie said. Well that didn't really give her an explanation.

"_Wizards_?" she nearly screamed. "Tell me the truth and don't lie this time."

"I wasn't lying. Wizards are real. How do you think we got you here so quickly?" Charlie said.

"I must be dreaming." Hermione muttered.

"You're not dreaming, but it doesn't matter," said Sirius. "You'll have to be obliviated anyway."

"I what?" she asked.

"Obliviated. We have to erase your memory of the event so you don't go blabbing about witches and wizards." He explained.

"That will not be necessary Sirius." The voice came from an old man Hermione did not know.

"But professor Dumbledore sir. What she just witnessed-"

"I am well aware of what she just witnessed Mr. Black, but miss granger does not need obliviating." He said.

"You mean she's -?" he started.

"Yes a muggleborn," he said calmly.

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"A muggleborn witch." He said just as calmly.

A/N Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffy. I am somewhat sorry about that. Anyways please review.

Twinesstar.


	5. is not! is too!

Chapter 5

_Previously _

"_A what?" Hermione asked. _

"_A muggleborn witch." He said just as calmly. _

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Nope." James said appearing suddenly.

"But this cant be real, it just can't." Hermione said.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Miss granger? Have you ever done anything weird that you couldn't explain?"

"Well I – I suppose." Hermione said, well she had seen some pretty weird stuff, but that wasn't the point.

"That's magic." Lily said. "I was a little older than you when I found out, I didn't believe it either."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Here ill prove it." James said taking out his wand, he pointed it at Sirius.

"No, no, no, not at me!" he exclaimed. "Show her the partonus."

James smirked and said the partonus charm, a silver stag burst from the end.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Wow!"

"Yes miss granger, do you believe us now," Hermione nodded mutely.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Well when you are eleven you will get a letter telling you about Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this school will help you learn to control and use your magic." Dumbledore explained.

"Really? A magic school?" Hermione was very exited, she really wanted to learn more. "Are there any books I could read before then?"

"Yes, we have some old course books in the attic." Lily said, she walked up the stairs.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Potter manor miss." Said a small creature, Hermione gasped.

"Thank you milly." James said. "Are the second floor bedrooms ready?"

"Yes Master James, we is just finished," milly said.

"Thank you." James said before addressing the others. "Rooms are on the second floor, Hermione you can share with Desiree, Trixie, and Ginny." Desiree smiled and led the three younger girls to her usual room.

James walked into where the twins harry, and Ron were sleeping. Harry was sitting alone on his bed while the twins and Ron were down stairs.

"Hey bud." James said sitting down next to his newly nine year old son.

"Hey dad." He said.

"Sorry about your birthday," James said. Harry looked up.

"It's fine," he mumbled.

"I know you don't mean that." James said,

"No it's not my birthday being ruined that bothers me." Harry muttered, James was now a little confused. "It's that the weasleys and Hermione had to be here for the death eater attack, that they could have gotten hurt." James sighed, harry even at the age of nine was always thinking of others first.

"Well I'm sure the weasley kids don't mind, remember last year when they were begging not to go home?" James asked smirking. Harry smiled and nodded.

Ron and the twins walked in after that.

"Alright I want everyone to get some sleep. Ok?" James said knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

"Sir yes sir." Shouted the twins. James gave them thumbs up and left the room.

Hermione went home the next morning after Dumbledore had explained everything to her parents.

"Bye." She said as she prepared to go by side along aperation with Dumbledore home.

"Bye." Was echoed through the room. She disappeared.

The weasleys decided to stay a little bit longer, in case the death eaters had really been looking for them. Fred and George were in the game room playing a muggle video game harry had showed them, Arthur was watching in amazement.

"So these plugs attach to the box thingy and use ekeltricity to make the pictures on this box?" he asked.

"Sort of." Lily said. She had tried to explain it to James but that was a lost cause, he would never understand muggle electronics, though he did like using them.

"Lunch time." Rachel and molly called as they sat the food out on the tables in the garden. The kids – minus bill and Charlie – sat at one table while the adults sat at the other. Percy was not too happy at this arrangement but could do nothing about it.

"Stop complaining Perce, you are 13 Charlie is 16, more of an adult than you." George said.

"Well I act more like an adult than any of you, including bill and Charlie." Percy said. Most of the table rolled their eyes.

"Mum! Can we please switch Percy and Charlie?" cried Fred. The adults laughed, Charlie shrugged and went to trade. Percy walked in a pompous way to the adults table.

"I don't mind, the conversation was getting really boring." Charlie said before joining the conversation on quidditch.

Just over a week later the weasleys left, Desiree pouted knowing this was one of the last times she would see the twins before they left for Hogwarts without her.

"Don't worry we'll probably see you again before we leave." Fred said giving her a hug.

"And we'll see you at Christmas." George said also giving her a hug.

"And then only a short while until summer." Fred said. Desiree smiled.

"Will you make sure to pull an extra prank for me?" she asked.

"Of course." They both said bowing. She laughed, which was admittedly what they were going for. They were right they saw her much sooner than they thought, seeing as they left multiple items at potter manor they had to keep returning over the next couple days.

"Boys now really why don't you just get all your stuff in one trip?" molly asked.

"It's an excuse to go over there." Ginny answered for them. They turned to glare at her.

"Is not." George said.

"Is too." Ginny said not looking up from her book. "You just want to see Desiree and you found the most annoying way to do it."

"No." Fred said.

"Yes," Ginny countered.

"Kids!" molly exclaimed. All three looked up at her. "Ginny leave your brothers alone. Fred, George? If that's the only reason than why don't you just ask to go visit?"

"Can we go visit?" they asked immediately. Molly sighed and nodded.

"Told ya." Ginny said as they disappeared in the fire. Molly smiled at her.

"I already knew that Ginny," she said still smiling. She was positive that one of the twins liked Desiree, she really hoped so too. Ginny liked harry and if one of the twins liked Desiree they could both be in the family. Of course she was getting ahead of herself; they were much too young to think of things like that. But it would be nice, she thought to herself.

A/N so I finally have another chappy, what do you think? Please review.

Twinesstar.


	6. did you say prongs? the marauder?

Chapter 6

One year later

Desiree woke about a week before she was to leave for Hogwarts, today was the day she and her family were going to diagon alley. Well her brother and dad anyway. Her mum was staying home since she was seven months pregnant.

"We won't be out to long." James said. Lily sighed, she wanted to be there to take Desiree to diagon alley and the train station but the healers wanted her to limit her activity and stay inside.

She had found out about her pregnancy nearly five months before, she had been both happy and scarred. Happy of course to have a baby, but scarred because of the miscarriage nearly nine years previous. Lily hoped it would be another little girl like Desiree, she missed the cute dresses and hair bows. James of course wanted a boy to play quidditch with him and harry, and to teach the marauders secrets of course. Lily had explained that he could still tell the marauders secrets to a girl like he did Desiree, but he still wanted a little boy.

"Dad comes on." Harry yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming." James said as he kissed lily quickly and sped down the stairs. Both children were standing by the fireplace; they were going to the weasleys first so they could all shop together.

After arriving at diagon alley with all the weasleys Desiree, Fred, and George went straight to the joke shop. Harry and Ron looked around the pet shop with Charlie and bill took Ginny to the quidditch shop for her new broom.

"Do you think this will?" Fred asked looking at a prank item.

"No, I think we need something that will cause lots of noise and distraction if we're going to pull off this big of a prank." Desiree said, they planned on pulling a prank but needed time to set up while no one was paying attention, if they were distracted the three could slip away and prepare for the prank. Plus everyone would think the distraction was the prank and be off guard when the real prank came.

The twins thought for a moment before simultaneously seeing the answer.

"Fireworks!" they said together.

"Perfect." Desiree agreed, they rushed over to the firework section of the prank store.

"There's only a few here." George complained.

"We have some at home." Fred said.

"Not since mum confiscated them." George countered.

"Oh, right." Fred said.

"My dad might have some." Desiree said unexpectedly.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Well he was prankster at school and he usually tries to keep his prank stuff hidden from mum. I bet he has fireworks." Desiree said.

"That must be really nice to have a prankster for a dad." Fred said enviously.

"Yes, prongs shall ride again in the next generation of marauders." Desiree said.

"What?" the twins exclaimed in delight.

"What, what?" Desiree asked.

"Did yo say prongs?" Fred asked,

"And marauders?" George asked.

"Yes," Desiree said a little confused.

"We need to talk to your dad right now!" they shouted running towards the book store.

"Wait! Why?" she asked.

"We found the marauder map in Filch's office!" Fred explained as they ran. Desiree gasped.

"My dad has hoping pranksters would find it in Filch's office since they got it confiscated." Desiree said as they got to their parents.

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed George.

"Is it true?" continued Fred.

"That you are –"

"The infamous –"

"Prongs?" they finished together.

"Yes," James said. "And how did you come to know of the legacy of the marauders?"

"The map, we found it in Filch's office last year!" Fred explained.

"Sirius?" James called. "Sirius did you hear that? Our plan worked!"

"You're a marauder too?" George exclaimed.

"Mr. Padfoot at your service." Sirius said bowing. The twins looked at each other and promptly began to bow to the two marauders.

"I can introduce you to moony as well if you like." Desiree said, the twins stopped bowing.

"Really?" they exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Remus." Desiree said smirking.

"Bye mum ill see you at Christmas." Desiree said giving her mum a hug before she left for the train station.

"Maybe sooner, the baby is due before Christmas." Lily said hugging her daughter the best she could.

Later when she followed the twins onto the train she saw her little brother waving as the train began to move.

"Bye harry!" she called. "Bye dad!"

"Come on Dez, we need to tell lee about the marauder legacy." Fred said.

"Doesn't he already know?" Desiree asked.

"Well sort of. But he doesn't know who they are." George said. "Plus we need to show him our notes."

The twins led Desiree to a compartment where a boy with dreadlocks was sitting.

"Hey lee!" George said sitting down.

Over the train ride the three told lee all about their new and improved pranking ideas.

"And I thought Fred and George were bad last year." McGonagall muttered as she walked into the staff room after giving Fred, George, and Desiree detentions for both fireworks and a Slytherin prank.

"Oh yes the three of them did cause quite a commotion." Professor sprout said.

"Pomona, it's the third week back and they've already pulled half a dozen pranks, do you know what they're calling themselves now?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh yes the Minnie marauders." Flitwick said smiling.

"Well they do have the influence of the marauders." Snape muttered. No one played attention to him though.

"Filius, if we don't watch out they could be worse than the marauders." McGonagall said.

"Well at least they're just pranking, not cursing anyone." Sprout said.

"Well heavens knows we could use a laugh sometimes." McGonagall allowed. Snape gaped at the transfiguration teacher in shock.

A/N I know this is kind of a short chapter but I hope you like it anyways.

Twinesstar.


	7. Marshal Lukus Potter

Chapter 7

December 1st

_Dear Desiree, _

_I am happy to announce that you now have a new baby brother! I have written Dumbledore and he says you can come home this weekend to see him. _

_Love mum (and dad) _

Desiree read her mother's letter out loud to the twins as her owl prongs brought it that morning at breakfast.

"Yes, I'm gonna have a baby brother!" she exclaimed. Fred and George highfived.

"Think your mum'd let us come see the baby?" Fred asked.

"That's up to your mum." Desiree said finishing her breakfast. The twins immediately began rummaging in their bags for quills and parchment.

"No need. Mum said we can come." Came Charlie's voice.

"Awesome!" they yelled.

"But on Saturday." He continued.

"Awww." The twins moaned.

"I wish my mum would let me come." Tonks sixth year Hufflepuff said.

"See you after class." Desiree said grabbing her bag.

That Friday Desiree was in McGonagall's office preparing to floo home. Upon arriving she saw her dad attempting to make food, Desiree immediately rushed forward.

"Dad? What are you doing?" she exclaimed putting out the fire on the stove.

"Cooking." He said sheepishly. Desiree rolled her eyes as she dumping the burnt pasta into the sink. She got a new pot and began to make a new batch of pasta.

"Awww I was watching that." Harry pouted.

"As amusing as it is, I doubt you want to eat burnt pasta." Desiree said, harry made a face. "Watch the pasta please." She said to harry as she walked up the stairs. Harry nodded, he wasn't a bad cook – he was better than his dad, though that didn't say much – and he was pretty good at making pasta.

Upstairs Desiree saw her mum in the rocking chair with the new baby,

"Hello Desiree, did you help your father? I was afraid he would burn the house down." Lily said patting the chair next to her.

"I did. Can I ask you how it's possible to burn pasta?" Desiree said.

"When your father's the one cooking." Lily said. "Do you want to meet your new baby brother?" Desiree nodded and lily passed her the bundle.

"Awww, he's adorable." She cooed. "What's his name?"

"Marshal Lukus potter." Lily said. Marshal had messy red hair and hazel eyes.

"Dez would you watch him for a moment while I use the loo?" lily asked getting up.

"Sure ill go make sure the pasta didn't burn." Desiree said walking down the stairs. In the kitchen harry was eating his pasta happily. Sirius, Rachel, and their kids were there too also eating.

"I'm surprised it didn't burn." Sirius said.

"It did. The first batch anyway." Desiree said.

"Oh hey Dez, thank you for saving the pasta." Sirius said. Rachel came and took the baby from Desiree.

"Somebody looks hungry." She remarked. Grabbing a bottle from the fridge.

"She misses having a baby in the house, keeps trying to convince me that we should have another one." Sirius said.

"Well it would be nice." Rachel said from the other room.

Lily came down a little while later and took her son back. "Thanks Rache." She said. "Dez? Did you eat dinner?"

"I had some pasta." She said indicating the bowl in front of her. Lily nodded.

Later that night Desiree fell asleep in her own bed, but her bed felt different. It just didn't feel right; she thought this was probably because she was so used to her Hogwarts bed.

She was woken up in the night three different times by baby marshal. Every time he cried she heard footsteps from her parents' room and soon the baby was quiet again.

The next morning Desiree woke to the sound of many weasleys coming through the floo. She looked at her clock. 10:30! She was shocked but couldn't push herself to get out of bed. So she lay there for a while longer. No sooner had she rolled over though were there two 12 year old boys jumping on her bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" one of them called.

"no." she mumbled hitting him with a pillow.

"Did you see that George? She hit me in the head with a pillow!" Fred exclaimed loudly.

"I did see that. This calls for drastic measures." Said George. They both looked at each other smirked and turned back to Desiree. They tickled her mercilessly until she hit them both in the head.

"Ow." Fred said pouting.

"You deserved it." Desiree said getting out of bed sleepily. Fred shrugged and left the room with George. Desiree rolled her eyes and began to get ready for the day. She pulled a red sweater over a black shirt and some blue jeans.

Downstairs she saw molly and Ginny cooing over the new baby.

"Where's mum?" she asked her dad.

"Still sleeping." He answered sleepily.

"Do you want me to take the kids over to our house James?" molly asked.

"If you want to." James said sleepily.

"Oh perfect," molly said. "They can come home with us after lunch."

Desiree motioned for Fred and George and the three of them played muggle video games until lunch was ready.

"I totally beat you!" Fred and George had been arguing since the game had ended about who had won. Desiree didn't really feel up to telling them that she had won, so she let them argue.

"Boys will you stop arguing and eat your lunch!" molly exclaimed. The two stopped and ate at a very fast pace.

After lunch all the kids went over to the burrow. Fred, George, Desiree, harry, Ron, Ginny, and Trixie went to play quidditch.

"I reckon we play three on three with a substitute and judge." Fred said counting.

"No need." Said another voice.

"Oh hey tonks, wanna play?" George asked.

"Sure," tonks said grabbing an extra broom.

"Alright, Fred, Dez, tonks, and me on one team." Said George. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Trixie on the other."

"That's not fair it's younger against older!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes but harry and Ginny are really good, and Trixie pretty good too." George said.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Just be glad you have such good teammates." Fred said. Ron scowled but they began to play. On one team Ron was keeper, Ginny and Trixie were chasers, and harry was seeker. On the other tonks was keeper, Desiree and Fred were chasers and George was seeker. George had only agreed to be seeker because Desiree was rubbish at it.

After a few quick games molly called them all back in for dinner. No one minded much because of how cold they were. Dinner was a short quiet affair since everyone was so hungry.

The twins, tonks, and Desiree were in the living room playing exploding snap when Remus came in through the fireplace.

"Oh Remus. Are you here to pick up the kids?" molly asked.

"Yes James and Sirius had to run to the office, lily is asleep and Rachel is watching marshal." He explained.

"Oh well Desiree is in the living room and I believe everyone else is upstairs." Molly said before calling for the kids up the stairs. Desiree pretended not to notice and continued to play the game.

"Dez?" came Remus's voice from the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked. He gave her a look; she rolled her eyes but got up anyway.

Once they were at the fire Trixie went, and then harry, Desiree took Maggie, and Remus took jo-jo. They arrived in the blacks' house and the three Black children ran upstairs to their own room while the two potter children ran out the back door to the other house.

Remus followed, inside Rachel was rocking baby marshal to sleep.

"Did they have a good time?" she asked.

"Seams like it." He answered.

"I'll just put marshal in bed and head back over to my house." Rachel said walking up the stairs.

A/N so please, please! Tell me what you think, I only have one review on the entire story and I would really appreciate more – especially ones with ideas and suggestions for the story – so again, please review. All it takes is a few seconds to write 'I like it' or 'I don't really like it' – only I hope you do like it.

Twinesstar.


	8. of pranks and cloaks

Chapter 8

The rest of the school year went by in a blur. Fred George and Desiree spent most of their weekends in detention with McGonagall and Snape. James of course was very proud of the pranks, lily and molly on the other hand were not happy.

"Desiree, do you have to get detentions almost every weekend?" lily asked after being called to the headmasters office; again.

"Dad played pranks." Desiree defended.

"Yes but not this much, and he usually had some free time on weekends." Lily said exasperated.

"Because they had Remus." Desiree muttered.

"You could be like Remus; you could try to stop the pranks." Lily tried.

"But its fun." She argued. Lily sighed; she could hear molly yelling at the twins in the other room.

"Desiree, do you really want to spend most of your weekends in detention?" lily asked.

"Wont be a problem till 3rd year." Desiree said. "I'll just have to work out a way not to get caught as often."

"I'll see you in two weeks when you come home. Hopefully not before that." Lily said giving Desiree a hug before leaving. Molly left a short while longer and the twins came in.

"You're so lucky." Fred said.

"Yeah mum yelled at us for like 20 minutes." George continued.

"Your mum didn't even yell." Fred said.

"Well she did marry a marauder." Desiree shrugged.

"Still." Said the twins heading back to the common room.

Nearly two weeks later the last day of school began.

"Ready?" Desiree asked in a whisper, the twins gave her a thumbs up. The great hall was completely full and the prank of the year was about to begin. Desiree was hidden behind a plant near the door. The twins were in plants on the other side of the hall. Once everyone was inside and the food appeared Desiree silently locked the doors to the great hall. She motioned to George he said a spell that turned all the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws red and gold. The spell would only be taken off when the person said they loved the Minnie marauders.

People were shrieking, that was Fred's cue to let out the fireworks, as he did so the whole hall ran for the doors. No such luck was upon them seeing as the doors were locked. Fireworks were erupting all over the great hall. The Gryfindors were laughing their heads off at the state of the other house students.

"Fred! George! Desiree!" the three turned to see Dumbledore standing up at the teachers' table. "As tasteful as the joke is will you please remove the Gryffindor colors from the other house's students?"

"Sorry professor but the charm lasts until the student says the secret password." Desiree said smirking.

"Well then please be seated and enjoy the feast." Dumbledore said smiling. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws immediately shouted the last pranks password of 'Minnie marauders are the bomb'. The three just laughed as nothing happened.

"New password, sorry. But thanks for the compliment." Desiree shouted from the Gryffindor table. The rest of the day people kept coming and asking for the password. They told no one.

Later that day on platform 9 ¾ the three houses were still covered in red and gold. Students were now trying frantically to get the charm to go away – especially the Slytherins – and kept saying random compliments about the Minnie marauders.

Finally someone said the word but not before all the Slytherin parents had seen the colors, soon everyone in red and gold was shouting 'I love the Minnie marauders' – this seamed to make the Slytherin parents every more appalled.

Of course the Minnie marauders were laughing their heads off and lily and molly were not very happy.

"But no one got hurt." Desiree insisted. "Just covered in paint." Lily gave her a stern look while James gave her a high-five.

"So the only way to get the spell of is to say the secret password?" he asked as they drove home.

"Yup and it changes every time. It's especially funny to watch all the Slytherins give us compliments." Desiree said. Lily sighed. They were better than the marauders, and that was not a good thing.

"You need any ideas? Sirius and I have tons that we wanted to do but didn't have time." James said.

"Oh for heavens sake James do not give the pranksters ideas!" lily exclaimed

"Lil come on, they're gonna play pranks no matter what. Giving them a few pointers on how not to get caught wouldn't hurt. If anything it would keep them out of detention." James reasoned. The two argued the entire way home.

"Ooh, how about magically sticking coins to the ground and when they bend down to pick those up they get stuck." James said.

"And then put a charm to make their pants fall down." Sirius said.

"Sirius does pants falling down always have to be involved in your pranks?" Rachel asked. They were doing their planning at Sirius' house since Rachel was a bit more lenient on the pranking.

"Yup." Sirius said.

"But how does this help us not get caught?" Desiree asked.

"Easy, you do this around two in the morning and leave them. When the prank actually takes place you are in the common room completely incident." James said.

"But what about watching the seen?" Desiree asked,

"Easy again. When McGonagall comes to find you and takes you down to see the prank. You laugh your heads off and act oblivious." Sirius said.

"What if someone's up while we're setting up?" she asked.

"Details. Details." Sirius waved it off. "Use the map and the cloak."

"What cloak?" she asked. The two looked at each other.

"I had completely forgotten the cloak!" James said rushing up the stairs.

"What cloak?" Desiree repeated.

"Only the most awesome cloak in the world. It can turn you invisible." Sirius said mysteriously.

"Are you really giving them the cloak?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." James said. "I am so glad we hid it in your house. Lily would be furious if she saw me taking this from our closet."

Rachel sighed as they demonstrated exactly how to use the invisibility cloak. "Well hopefully this will stop most of the detentions." She muttered.

"It's amazing! I can't wait to show Fred and George!" she said turning invisible.

"I can't believe we forgot about the cloak." James mused.

"You know it might have had something to do with the memory charm lily put on it." Rachel said.

"Huh?" the three asked.

"Oh lily put a memory charm on it so if you thought about the cloak you would immediately forget." She explained.

"Then why didn't it work just now?" James asked.

"It doesn't work if it is really of some importance." Rachel said.

"Hah! Told her it was important!" James said rushing off to tell his wife.

A/N so please review, I still only have one.

Twinesstar.


	9. quidditch, duels, and skipping?

Chapter 9

The first of September rolled around again, this time harry, Ron, and Hermione were off to their first year at Hogwarts. Desiree had told the twins of the new prank ideas she and the marauders had come up with and everyone waited at platform 9 3/4 .

"see you at Christmas." Lily said hugging her two older children. Marshal who was ten months was in the pram by James.

"mum Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going on vacation to visit Charlie and all the kids are staying at school. Can they come stay with us?" Desiree asked.

"ill talk to molly and Arthur about it." Lily said hugging them again.

"hug!" Desiree looked to see her youngest brother holding out his arms.

"come here marshal." She said taking him from the pram and hugging him. Harry also gave him a hug before the two jumped on the train with the others.

"why don't we find our own compartment." Ron suggested as Desiree and the twins left without another word.

"good idea." Harry said. They found an empty compartment near the end of the train. "here looks good." The three walked into the compartment. Fred and George came to check on Ron like their mum had said.

"you don't mind if we just leave do you?" Fred said knowing Ron wanted to be left alone.

"yeah we promise to check in every so often." George said smirking.

"no, that's fine, you go ahead." Ron said. They smirked evily and left. Back in their own compartment they saw Desiree showing lee the new pranking tactics.

"it's the perfect prank, we would be no where near the scene when the prank started, making the rule inicent until proven guilty come into affect." She was explaining the coin prank.

"so who's idea was it to have their pants fall down?" lee asked laughing.

"Sirius." The twins replied walking in.

"sweat." Lee said.

"it's the four of them! I know they are guilty!" Snape was yelling from inside the headmaster's office, the Minnie marauders were stifling giggles outside the door.

"now, now severus you cannot prove that. Other Gryfindors say they were in their common room during the time of the prank, inicent utill proven guilty." Dumbledore walked out of the room. "you four may go back to your common room."

Snape came out a moment later looking livid.

"oh severus they're just children." Sprout said as he walked into the teachers loung.

"and they really don't need to spend so much time in detention." Flitwick said. "takes away from study time."

"study time?" Snape asked. "what studying, pranksters never study."

"yes well, Desiree is much like her mother, when she's not planning pranks I've seen her spending time in the library studying." McGonagall said. Snape scowled and left the room.

"the plan was exicuted brilliantly." Lee said in the common room after most people had gone to bed.

"I have to say _not_ getting in trouble for it defiantly made it all the better." Fred said.

"yeah a nice change." George said.

"all you need is a good alibi." Desiree agreed.

"who wants to sneak down to the kitchens? I'm getting kinda hungry." George said.

"fine with me." Desiree said. "but we wont all fit under the cloak."

"George and I will go, anything in particular you want?" Fred asked.

"some of the patato salad stuff we had last night." Desiree said.

"I want some fortune cookies." George said.

"your coming with me you don't have to tell me." Fred said.

"oh right." George said, the two of them then grabbed the map and cloak and walked out of the common room.

The next morning the three – Fred, George, and Desiree – sat at Gryffindor table as the first years worried about flying – well Neville and Hermione anyway.

"don't worry Hermione flying is easy." Desiree tried to calm her.

"maybe for you, but I've never been on a broom." Hermione turned back to her book still trying to pick up tips. Desiree turned to her brother. "you gonna try out for the team? I've heard of first years who get on reserve."

"yeah I can try," harry said. "probably wont get on."

"sure you will, you fly better than most of the quidditch players at school." Fred said.

"especially at seeker, and that's exactly what we need seeing as our seeker left this year." George said. "two chasers too."

"yeah Dez you should try for chaser." Fred said.

"I think I will." She decided.

"sweet, now all we need is one more chaser," George said.

"maybe Angelina will try out." Fred said smirking at his brother. Desiree laughed as George sputtered out his drink. This sent harry and Ron into fits of laughter as well. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"not funny." He sputtered.

"oh I beg to differ." Desiree said still laughing. "it was very funny."

"was not." He said stubbornly.

"was too." Said the rest of them who had seen. George pouted and refused to talk to them the rest of breakfast.

"wood." Desiree said coming up to him in the common room before classes.

"hey Desiree, you gonna try out for chaser?" he asked.

"yes actually I was wondering when tryouts were." She said.

"oh I was thinking this Friday." He said.

"hope we get a good seeker and another great chaser." He said smiling and walking away.

Desiree watched out the window of the history of magic classroom at the firstyear flying lessons. She watched as one of the boys fell from their out of control broom and madam hooch took him to the hospital wing and told the firsties that anyone who flies while she's gone would be expelled before they could say quidditch.

Desiree had to restrain herself from cheering as harry followed the Malfoy git into the air and caught the rememberal. Take that git! She thought.

"harry potter!" Desiree cringed as McGonagall started yelling to him about his safty and all that. She saw that harry looked worried as she led him away, he must be worried about being expelled. What a silly thing to worry about, the worst he could get was a few detentions.

Desiree tried to pay attention to the lesson but that of course was a lost cause, and since the flying lessons were over she had to find something else to entertain herself. So she spent the last half of the class playing hangman with her friend Morgan from her year. She spent most of her time with Fred and George but she still had a few friends from her year she mosty saw in class or when Fred and George were at hogsmead.

After class she went to lunch and found Fred and George immediately at Gryffindor table.

"hey guys." She said sitting down.

"hey Dez." They responded. Just then wood came litterally skipping into the great hall. The three burst out laughing.

"guess what!" he exclaimed still skipping.

"what?" Fred asked.

"McGonagall just put harry on the team! And he didn't get in trouble!" he said.

"yes!" the three exclaimed loudly.

"your joking!" Desiree heard Ron exclaim. Great way to keep it secret. Ron was exclaiming quite loudly Desiree, Fred, and George walked over.

"well done harry." George said.

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"he was skipping." Desiree said.

"yes well we already knew you were brilliant anyway so how did you impress him?" Fred asked.

"well um." Harry started looking embarresed.

"I saw it, he didn't impress wood. He impresses McGonagall." Desiree said letting it sink in for a moment before continuing. "Malfoy took Neville's rememberall and harry went after him on a broom and caught the rememberall in the fifty foot dive."

"wow!" the twins breathed.

"hey potter!" it was Malfoy.

"what?" he asked. "more fearless now with both feet on the ground and your cronies behind you than in the air."

"I could take you anytime potter." He sneered. "wizards duel tonight midnight, wands only, no contact."

"harry don't do it!" Desiree said.

"why not, don't want to be a chicken do you?" Malfoy sneered.

"course not, Ron's my second." Harry responded.

"how about someone who can actually duel." Desiree suggested.

"mine's crabbe. Trophy room. Its always unlocked." He walked away after that. Desiree hit harry on the back of the head.

"ow. What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"agreeing to duel when you don't even know how." Desiree said. Then she hit him again. "and that was for choosing Ron as your second."

She hit him one more time.

"and that one?" he asked.

"that was because its fun to hit you." She said walking off with the twins. Harry sighed.

"you really shouldn't have agreed to that you know." Hermione said.

"yeah oh well." Harry muttered.

A/N so tell me what you think, I still only have one review. That by the way is really annoying because I work really hard writing and it seams as though people don't like what I write when I get next to no reviews.

Twinesstar.


	10. i cant believe you, wait, CHOCOLATE!

Chapter 10

Towards the end of the school year Desiree noticed harry, Ron, and Hermione looking really worried about something. So it really worried her that even though she had seen him the night before she woke up to the news that harry was in the hospital wing. So as soon as she saw them she cornered Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked. They looked at each other. "Tell me the truth, he's my brother. I don't want the made up story I want the truth. Now!"

"Well we kind of had to go save the sorcerers stone from Quirrel, because he was after it to give it to you-know-who and bring him back to life. We don't know the whole story but we know harry stopped him just in time." Hermione said quickly.

"You did what?" Desiree nearly screamed.

"Saved the world from you-know-who's return." Ron answered.

"I can't believe you did that." She shook her head.

"It was for a good cause." Ron said weakly. Desiree shook her head again and left. She ran up to the headmaster's office – being there earlier that week she knew the password.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she said walking in.

"Ah Miss Potter you are just in time." He said calmly. Desiree looked confused until she noticed that her parents were also in the room.

"Oh." She said.

"Oh no it's quite alright I was just about to send someone to get you." He said.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" lily asked.

"Yes, yes. But I do not know the whole story so you will have to wait until harry wakes up to know it all." He said. He then began to tell of what he knew.

"Wait Voldemort was here? At the school?" lily exclaimed.

"Yes in the back of professor Quirrel's head." Dumbledore said calmly. He finished telling the story and told lily and James that they could stay at Hogwarts until harry woke up. They gladly accepted and the three made their way to the hospital wing.

"I remember this part of the school well." James said fondly.

"Yes because you were here almost every quidditch match for either you or a teammate, and when Remus was here." Lily said.

"Ah the memories." He said fondly. Lily and Desiree looked at each other and shrugged. "What I got lots of chocolate."

"You got chocolate whether you were here or not because you and Sirius snuck large stashes up from the kitchens and kept them in your dorm." Lily said.

"Remus ate most of it." James defended. Lily rolled her eyes.

Almost three days later harry woke, both lily and James were asleep in plastic chairs by his bed and Dumbledore was standing over him. He told harry the whole story of what had happened and answered most of his questions.

Fred, George, and Desiree came in soon after to cheer him up.

"We tried to get you a Hogwarts toilet seat but madam pompfry wouldn't let us bring it in." Fred pouted. Harry laughed slightly – though it might have had more to do with the pout than the toilet seat.

"The feast will be fun, don't you think?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah if only Slytherin hadn't won; again." George said, Desiree gave him a look.

"Yeah we were slaughtered without you because we don't have a reserve seeker." Fred said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Not your fault mate, we should have had a reserve seeker." George said.

"Yeah I would have but I'm not good at that at all." Desiree said.

"Oh well at least the food will be good." Fred said.

"Speaking of food, hey harry, do you mind if we have some candy?" George asked eyeing the pile the size of half the candy store on his table.

"Sure dig in." harry said. "Not like I could eat that much."

"Thanks." They said grabbing some. Desiree opened a chocolate frog.

"I got Agrippa." She said. "Already have tons of him."

"Ron doesn't though." Harry said forgetting the pranksters were right there. All three smirked.

"I am so holding it over his head." Desiree said with an evil grin. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron and Hermione were coming in now.

"Hold what over whose head?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I got _another_ Agrippa." Desiree said waving the card in his face. Ron scowled. Agrippa was a fairly common card but he never seamed to get it.

"Oh come on its just cards." Hermione said.

"But I just need Agrippa and Ptolemy and I have the whole set." Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Those are two of the most common; I have like 20 of each." Fred said.

"27 of Ptolemy 32 of Agrippa." George said. "Agrippa is slightly more popular."

"46 and 51." Desiree said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Remus he has a huge chocolate addiction and already has like a hundred of each, so other than getting so many frogs for presents from him he gives me lots of his cards." Desiree said.

"I don't have Circe, but he's not that common." Harry said grabbing a frog. "Here Ron see if you get one." Ron gladly accepted the chocolate.

"Nope, morgana; again." He mopped.

"Awww, I got Ptolemy; again." Fred pretended to mope.

"Can I have it?" Ron asked.

"Nope, gotta find your own." Fred smirked.

"Meany." Ron grumbled, this caused fits of laughter.

"Alright, out! Out! You have been here nearly 20 minutes! Out!" madam pompfry demanded,

"But Hermione and I've only been here for five." Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter needs rest. Now out!" she demanded physically pushing the out.

"Bye harry!" they called.

The end of school feast was wonderful as ever, only if Slytherin hadn't supposedly won. Of course Dumbledore had something up his sleeve though and gave the noble first years 170 points causing Gryffindor to win by ten points. Desiree screamed with the rest who could add as Dumbledore announced Neville's contribution and points.

"We won! We won!" she screamed jumping up and down with the twins, throwing her had into the air.

A/N hello I have again updated, please review because I _still _only have _two _reviews. I would really like some more, they make me happy.

Twinesstar.


	11. confiscated prank items

Chapter 11

"Desiree are you packed?" lily asked,

"Almost." Desiree said squishing some prank items into her trunk. The three kids were going over to the weasleys for the last two weeks of holiday because lily and James were going on a vacation – Mrs. Weasley had insisted they go by themselves and leave the kids. "Did you sign my form?"

"Yes it's in the kitchen, dad has it." Lily said. Desiree was much exited for this year at Hogwarts so she could go to hogsmead with the twins. She went down stairs where her dad was.

"Hey Dez," he said.

"Hey dad." She responded.

"Alright I have marshal all ready, the baby bag is packed, and he should be good." Lily said handing the almost two years old to James.

"Hey bubba," he said lifting him into the air.

"And Desiree." Lily said. "I found these in your trunk." she held out a bag of prank items Desiree had just put in. she pouted.

"I bought those with my own money." Desiree whined.

"Well you can use them when you come home for holidays, but you will not drive molly up the wall." Lily said firmly. Desiree looked at her.

"So you want me to use my pranking devices on you and dad instead of at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"You can bring them when you go back after Christmas." Lily said firmly. Desiree pouted again, but she was not really upset. Those prank things her mum had taken were just extras she put in once she found that she had extra room in her trunk. The rest were hidden in a secret compartment her had had put in so her mum couldn't steal them. Not to mention the fact that she had stowed some bags of them at the weasleys last time she had been over. They were all set, plus her mum would give her the rest at Christmas, so all was good.

"What if I promise not to drive Mrs. Weasley up the wall with the pranks?" she asked. They may be extra but it would still be nice to have them.

"no." lily said. Desiree sighed and grabbed her trunk. "Where are you going?" lily asked.

"The weasleys." She responded.

"We don't have to be there for another hour." Lily said.

"I asked Mrs. Weasley if I could come over early and hang out with the twins." She said grabbing the floor powder.

"Wait Dez, what about your form?" James asked rushing her hogsmead form to her.

"Thanks dad." She said stuffing the form in her pocket. She flooed to the burrow and saw Fred and George almost immediately.

"What took you so long?" George asked.

"My mum confiscated some of my prank stuff. Thankfully she didn't know about the secret compartment." She explained wiping the soot off her clothes.

"That does suck, let's go upstairs." Fred said. The three of them walked to the twins' room and Fred pulled up the loose floor board revealing the overstuffed bags Desiree had hidden the last few times.

"Sweet." She said placing all the bags in her trunk. "At least these didn't get taken."

"Yeah but the bag under the pillow did." George pouted.

"I told you hiding it in the pillow was a bad idea." Desiree said.

"How was I supposed to know she'd check the pillow?" George asked.

"George, she was doing the laundry and took the pillow case to be cleaned." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"She got your bag too." George said pouting.

"The one in your dresser?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah '_apparently_' she was putting clothes away and found it." He said putting air quotes on apparently.

An hour later the rest of Desiree's family arrived. Lily gave molly some of the finer points of taking care of marshal.

"Oh goodness dear I've taken care of seven children. I can handle this little one," molly said cooing over the almost two year old.

"If you're sure." Lily said tentatively.

"I'm positive now you two go enjoy your vacation." Molly said hugging them.

"Harry! Desiree!" James called; the two quickly came and gave both parents a quick hug.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Desiree said as her parents left.

"Mama! Dada!" marshal looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh dear don't cry baby, auntie molly will take good care of you." Molly cooed walking into the other room. Desiree went to join the twins again and harry went to join Ron.

They saw Hermione in diagon alley the next week; Arthur of course was fascinated by her muggle parents.

"Alright everyone we'll meet at the bookstore in an hour." Molly said. The twins and Desiree immediately went towards the joke shop; nearly half of their pranking supplies had been taken so they needed to restock.

"Let me see. Fireworks?" Fred asked as they were about to check out.

"Check." Desiree said.

"Belch powder?" he asked.

"Check." George said belching. Fred rolled his eyes.

"You don't eat the merchandise until after you've bought it." Fred said.

"I didn't, that was a genuine belch." George said looking offended.

"Dung bombs and stink pellets?" he asked.

"Check, check." Desiree said pinching her nose.

"Alright I think that's all, lets check out." George said walking to the counter. After paying for the prank items the three of them walked back to the bookshop stopping at the quidditch shop on the way.

"Look at those nimbus 2001's." George said goggling at the brand new broom.

"They are pretty fancy." Desiree said. "But look who's buying seven of them." The twins turned to see Lucius Malfoy purchasing seven, the exact amount for an entire quidditch team.

"Three guesses why he needs to buy seven." Fred muttered.

"Because Malfoy jr.'s not good enough to get on the team without his daddy buying the whole team world class brooms." Desiree muttered.

"That's just what I was thinking." Fred grumbled.

"That git is buying his way in." George also growled.

"Well he's not very good and we still have harried, so even if their brooms are a little faster Malfoy won't be able to catch the snitch and we'll still win." Desiree said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah I guess your right, but still that cheating git is buying his way in." Fred grumbled.

"Come on we need to meet your mum at the bookstore." Desiree said walking out of the store still very annoyed with Malfoy.

The bookstore did nothing to help her, not only was that git Lockhart torturing harry with more publicity he didn't want, but both Malfoy gits were there. The only good thing that happened was that Arthur and Malfoy senior had a brawl in the store. Of course this did nothing to help molly's mood so they left soon after that.

A/N so what did you all think? Please review I only have two reviews, they make me really happy.

Twinesstar.


	12. howlers are loud

Chapter 12

"have you seen Ron and harry?" Hermione asked walking into the compartment Fred, George, Desiree, and Ginny were in.

"no why?" George said suddenly looking worried.

"well I don't exactly remember seeing them on the platform but I got right on the train." Hermione said.

"well I'm sure they're alright, if they missed the train mum and dad will find them outside the platform and send them through floo powder to McGonagall's office." Fred said.

"you seam to know an awfull lot about this." Desiree said suspicously.

"don't ask me ask Charlie, he missed the train his third year so mum had to send him via floo powder." Fred said.

"ill have to remember to ask him this Christmas. Didn't your mum say he'd be home?" Desiree laughed.

"yeah he should be, but if you ask him he can exagerate the story to his hearts content, if you ask mum she'll exagerate it in a different way. But if you want the truth on the matter ask dad." George said.

"that's how it usually is, don't ask mum because she'll exagerate to say how bad we did. Don't ask the person actually involved, they just make themselves out to be the hero. But dad is much less baised, which come to think of it made him not the best made up story teller." Fred said the last part thoughtfully.

"yes well mum and dad told beadles stories the way they were told by their parents and if you wanted a real story you ask bill or Charlie." Ginny said.

"oh year bill always had the best stories growing up." Fred said remembering.

"so you think the boys will be ok?" Hermione asked bringing back the original topic.

"I'm _sure_ they will be fine." Goerge said.

Hours later at the feast.

"did you hear? Harry and Ron have flown a flying car to school and gotten expelled!" one of the Gryffindor students exclaimed at dinner. Hermione groaned.

"don't worry I'm sure they weren't expelled, they cant expell the great harry potter and they cant appear baised by just expelling Ron." Fred said.

"yeah I guess, but still. If they did get expelled that would be terrible." Hermione moaned.

After the feast Desiree went with the twins back to the common room. After a little while harry Ron and Hermione walked in. the whole common room proceeded to give them cheers and pats on the back for arriving in the flying car.

"hey why couldn't we have come in the car?" Fred and George asked coming up to harry and Ron though the crowd. But when they saw Percy the two of them quickly went upstairs to bed.

"I still don't get why we couldn't have gone in the car." Fred pouted.

"because we didn't actually miss the train." Desiree ofered.

"yeah but If they just missed the train mum and dad would have never let them fly the car." George said.

"maybe they didn't get in the barrier in time and once it was eleven they just decided to go before your mum and dad came back." Desiree said.

"maybe, but I think there's something more than that." Fred said. "I mean there was still about four minutes when mum and Ginny went through I would think they would come right after."

"for that I have no answer." Desiree said.

The next morning at breakfast Desiree handed the twins and Ginny each a set of earplugs.

"what are these for?" George asked.

"for the two howlers that are bound to come." Desiree said. the twins nodded and put them in immediately because the owls had started to arrive. The first howler landed in front of Ron. Mrs. Weasley's voice was still unberably loud even with the earplugs. She went on about how irisponsable he was and all the trouble he had caused.

The next one landed in front of harry. He opened it casiously.

"_HARRY POTTER!" _lily potters voice boomed through the hall, though not as loud as molly's it was still just as angry. _"I CANOT BELIEVE YOU STOLE THE CAR AND FLEW IT TO SCHOOL! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG MAN! THIS HAS CAUSED ARTHUR AN ENQUIRY AT WORK! AFTER ALL THEY DID FOR US THIS SUMMER LETTING YOU STAY WITH THEM! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM? BY TAKING THER CAR AND FLYING IT TO SCHOOL? I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF YOU HAD BEEN EXPELLED! YOU CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WILL BE IN WHEN YOU GET HOME! AND IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU WILL BE GROUNDED ALL SUMMER UNTIL YOUR 17!" _

When the howler was finished both boys looked absolutely horrified.

"well I don't know what you two expeced but –" Hermione started.

"don't tell us we deserved it?" Ron snapped/

"well you did." Hermione insisted.

"harry?" Desiree asked. "did you notice this other letter here?"

"no I was kind of fucused on the howler." Harry muttered.

"well I think this will make you feel better." Desiree said looking at who it was from. Harry opened the it.

"its from dad." He said.

_Dear harry _

_That was totally awesome! But don't tell your mother I said that she told me I had to write you a letter telling you how wrong it was to fly a car to school so here it goes. _

_It was wrong to fly the car to school. _

_Now that that's over with, I wish Sirius and I would have thought of that. People willl be talking about this for years. Not to mention the first time since we've been at school that more than one howler on the same subject came in one breakfast. _

_James I told you to tell him how wrong it was not how proud you are! _

_I did lily see right there. _

_You are impossible. _

_This is my letter. I can write what I want. _

_Dad (__and mum)_

_Ps, Sirius agrees with me that was awesome._

Fred, George, Ron, Desiree, and Ginny were laughing hysterically by the time harry had finished the letter. Hermione was shaking her head disaprovingly.

"come on Hermione you cant expect a marauder to actually disaprove of something they wanted to do themselves." Desiree said laughing.

"well I feel better now." Harry said.

"lucky you. Your dad actually aproves of this." Ron said.

"hey he's a marauder." He said shrugging.

"still." All the weasleys said.

A/N so I don't know how good my howler was, I know it wasn't very long but I didn't think lily would be as mad as molly I mean she did marry a marauder, she couldn't have been that mad. But of course she was still a little mad. Please tell me what you think.

Twinesstar.


	13. enemies of the heir beware

Chapter 13

The Gryffindor quidditch team found themselves half asleep in the locker room as wood told his new tactics to them. The twins who were on either side of Desiree both had fallen asleep onto her shoulders; she tilted her head and fell asleep soon after. Wood of course hadn't noticed.

"So, is that clear? Any questions?" wood asked.

"I've got a question Oliver." George said waking up. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

The team other than wood laughed. Wood began to tell the team how they were the best team but because of circumstances beyond control they had lost the year before. While he did this George was snickering at Fred and Desiree. He poked Fred in the head.

"Huh." He muttered sleepily, and then he noticed that he was leaning on Desiree's shoulder and moved with a start. This woke Desiree up.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh wood was just telling us about his new tactics." George said.

"Well then why is he lecturing us?" she asked.

"Because I made an annoying comment about how we should have done this yesterday when we were awake." George explained. Fred and Desiree sniggered.

A few hours later most of the Gryffindor team found themselves in McGonagall's office.

"And why may I ask you did you curse Mr. Malfoy?" she asked looking at Desiree, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Katie and wood had restrained themselves from actually cursing him but the rest of the team – other than harry who had taken Ron to Hagrid's – had not been so self restrained.

"Malfoy called Hermione the M word." Fred insisted. McGonagall looked shocked.

"The M word?" she asked. The team nodded.

"You know the not-so-nice way to say muggleborn." George said.

"And he was insulting the rest of the team." Alicia said. "Especially the weasleys."

"I will have a talk with Mr. Malfoy about his behavior but the five of you will all receive a detention each and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, that's ten each." McGonagall said pointing the way out of her office.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Desiree said.

"Yeah we get detention all the time anyway and that was way more satisfying than a prank." George said. Fred nodded in agreement.

Soon it was Halloween. Desiree had enjoyed going to hogsmead for the first time and was now sitting at the feast wondering where harry, Ron, and Hermione were.

"I heard them say something about a death day party." George said shuddering.

"Death day party?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah nick has a death day party because he was killed on Halloween. Its terrible, the only food is so rotten no mortal can eat it, but it gives more taste to the ghosts so they can almost taste it." Fred started also shuddering.

"And the musical saws are horrible, sounds worse than nails on a chalk board." George put in.

"Not to mention just being around all those ghosts, and its cold." Fred said.

"You two seam to know an awful lot about this." Desiree said suspiciously.

"Yeah well be kinda guilted us into it our first year." George said helping himself to food.

"So that's why you two avoid him until after Halloween." Desiree said now understanding the twins' strange acts.

"Yup pretty much." Fred said digging into his food. Desiree enjoyed the rest of the feast.

They followed the crowd out of the great hall. They came to a passage way when suddenly the crowd stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Desiree asked.

"No idea." Fred responded.

Desiree squeezed her way to the front of the crowd.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

She gasped. She had read some about the chamber of secrets, it was not good. But that wasn't what was bothering her most. It was the fact that harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing right there, not part of the crowd, but as though they had gotten there before the crowd.

"Enemies of the heir beware." Draco Malfoy had shouted. "You'll be next mudbloods!" Desiree glared in his direction again with the M word. Obviously it was a new fad for the Slytherins this year. Filch came and said that the trio had been responsible for killing his cat. The other teachers came – including the idiot Lockhart – and Dumbledore managed to calm filch somewhat and they all went to meet in Lockhart's office.

The rest of the students went back to their common rooms.

"What's the chamber of secrets?" George asked.

"Legend says that Salazar Slytherin created a secret chamber in the school. The chamber was said to only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, said to contain a horrible monster, one that rids the school of who Slytherin considered unworthy to study magic." Desiree said.

"You mean muggleborns." Fred said.

"Yes," Desiree said. "It was said to be opened a very long time ago, and one muggle born was killed. Once they caught the culprit they sent them to Azkaban."

"Well I guess that's a good thing." George said. "That they got sent to Azkaban." He said quickly when he received weird looks.

"I wish I knew more." Desiree said.

"You seam to know an awful lot." George said.

"Yes but only about the legend, I want to know what happened the last time it was opened." She said.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you know that much?" Fred asked.

"It's in Hogwarts a history." She said. Both boys faked throwing up. "Let me finish. You know I haven't read the whole book, but I heard my parents say something about it and I asked them. They said the legend was in Hogwarts a history. So I read the legend."

"Oh, ok." George said.

"but as I was saying I want to know specifics, like who the culprit was, who found out about the culprit and was brave enough to turn them in, when this actually happened, what the monster is, -"

"We get it; you want to know all the specifics." Fred said. "And I know just who to ask."

"No." McGonagall said as they asked her about the chamber.

"Why not, we just want to know so we'll be on our guard." Desiree asked.

"It does not matter; the chamber could not have been opened because the last heir of Slytherin is dead. He had no children so therefor there could not be any possible way for the chamber to reopen." She said sharply. But Desiree could see the scarred look in her eyes.

"You don't really believe that do you professor?" she asked.

"Of course I do, now don't keep asking questions to impossible situations," she said. "Someone who knew about the chamber obviously wrote the message on the wall to scare people."

"But-"Desiree started.

"No protest, that is my answer and I will not have anymore questions asked." She said. The three walked out of her office disappointed.

A/N so please tell me what you think.

Twinesstar.


	14. azcaban escape and girls day out

Chapter 14

Lily potter was very worried for her sons safety, she and James had been called to Hogwarts along with molly and Arthur weasley because Ginny had been taken into the chamber and harry and Ron were missing. Dumbledore had said he suspected that they had gone looking for Ginny, but he had no idea where the chamber was hidden or he would go after them himself.

"There has to be something you can do!" lily said frantically; again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but I cannot do anything because I do not know where the chamber is located." Dumbledore said looking guilty.

"but-!" lily started.

"Lily you know Dumbledore would help if he could but there really is nothing he can do." James said looking white and scarred. Lily moaned and leaned into his embrace.

A little while later Fawkes came in and then the three students and Professor Lockhart,

"Harry!" lily exclaimed running over to hug her son. Not even caring that he was covered in grime and blood. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well we kind of went down into the chamber and saved Ginny." Harry mumbled almost incoherently.

Then he and Ron relayed the whole story. Of course molly freaked out at the part of Ginny being possessed and when the story was over molly and Arthur took Ginny to the hospital wing.

"I would like to speak with harry and Ron alone for a moment please. Lily, James. Why don't you wait in the hospital wing?" Lily and James both nodded and followed McGonagall out. "And Minerva, would you please alert the kitchens to a feast."

"Yes Albus." She answered. Lily and James waited in the hospital wing until both harry and Ron showed up. They were cleaned up and given hot chocolate and then everyone headed down to the feast. The whole school was down in their pjs.

"Harry!" Desiree exclaimed running and hugging her younger brother. "Harry I was so worried about you, and Ginny and Ron." She said turning to hug them too. "The twins are really worried as well." Both Ron and Ginny nodded and went to find the twins and Percy.

Lily, James. Molly and Arthur left after the feast.

"See you in a few weeks." Lily said hugging both of her older children.

"Bye mum." They both said tiredly.

The last few weeks went by rather quickly and soon they all found themselves safely at home.

Marshal was 1 ½ and a very fast runner. James kept going on about how good he was on a broom already.

"I'm positive that he will be a star chaser when he goes to Hogwarts." James was saying proudly.

"Nah, he's amazing and throwing stuff hard, he'll be a beater." Sirius said.

"No actually he's really good at finding stuff, I think he'll be a seeker." Rachel was saying. The two boys looked at each other.

"nah." They said together.

"You just want him to be the positions you played." Lily pointed out. "Plus you already have a chaser James."

"Yes I do, I'm just hoping that all three of my kids will be quidditch fanatics." James said.

"Oh yes because the world can't go on without quidditch fanatics." Lily said.

"Nope." James and Sirius said ignoring the sarcasm.

"You two are impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you." They said bowing deeply. Lily rolled her eyes and left the backyard. Inside the house lily sat listening to the wizarding wireless network.

_This just in we now have horrible news that mass murderer and betrayer peter Pettigrew has just escaped Azkaban prison it is not known how he has escaped but guards say they never saw a thing. For those who don't know 12 years ago Pettigrew betrayed the savior of the wizarding world's family to he-who-must-not-be-named, also murdering 12 muggles in an attempt to frame Sirius black. Thankfully the potters lived and bore witness that Pettigrew was their secret keeper for the fidius charm and not Mr. Black or the ministry probably would have thrown him in Azkaban without a trial. _

James, Sirius, and Rachel had been listening when this story came on James walked in and wrapped his arms around lily.

"Do you think we should tell them he can turn into a rat?" Sirius asked. After they had finished school the two had registered themselves legally as animagi, but no one knew that they had already been animagi before they had left school, and no one knew peter could turn into a rat apart from their immediately family.

"Well that will tell them how he escaped but it won't help them catch him." Rachel said.

"But they should still know, because if they do catch him they will know to keep him in rat form in a small cell." Sirius said.

"That's true. But what I want to know is why he even stayed in there this long," lily said.

"Probably biding his time, Voldemort might have found a way to get stronger like he's been doing since harry went to Hogwarts and called wormtail to him to help." James said reasonably.

"I don't like that option." Lily mumbled.

"I know baby, but try to put on a happy face because the kids will be back from the weasley's soon and we don't want them suspecting." James said rubbing her back.

"Your right, but it just worries me. I don't want anything bad to happen to harry this year." Lily said.

"I feel the same way." James said.

"Mum! Dad!" they all looked up to see lots of little faces coming through the fire place.

"Hey guys." James said getting up to hug his kids. Sirius got up to do the same thing.

Marshal giggled as James tickled him before handing him to lily. Six year old jo-jo ran upstairs almost immediately after hugging his parents. Maggie who was eight grabbed a book and sat down on the couch to read. Of their three children Maggie was least like Sirius. Trixie was the daddy's girl, she always wanted to spend time with Sirius and be just like Sirius. Jo-jo was a lot like Sirius was when he was little but didn't really stick close to mummy and daddy, he preferred to be left alone and do stuff by himself with no help. Maggie was a mummy's girl; she was more mature than her siblings and always wanted to help mummy with something. She was an amazing cook even at age eight and had a very high reading level.

Desiree was extremely bored. There wasn't much to do without the weasley twins around. Trixie was fun but she was three years younger, she needed someone her own age to hang out with.

"Why don't you invite one of your school friends over?" lily asked.

"Because I don't really have school friends. I just hang out with Fred and George. I only see them in class and we don't talk much." She responded. "Plus all the girls in my year like to talk for hours about hair and makeup and gossip. Its torture. I have to listen to it while I try to sleep."

"I see, so you'd rather be bored than invite people over?" lily asked.

"Yup pretty much." Desiree said.

"Well than why don't we do something fun?" lily said.

"What kind of something?" Desiree asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do that's fun? I can take you out to dinner, and we can look around muggle London." Lily suggested. Desiree looked up.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She said.

"We should do it once a week during the summer, since I don't get to see you much all school year." Lily said. Desiree smiled. "Hey James? You good watching harry and marshal?"

"Yeah sure, why?" James asked.

"Because I'm taking Desiree out for a while." She said.

"Oh, have fun." James said going back to talking with Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"You ready?" Desiree nodded, so lily took her hand and disaperated to an alley in muggle London.

"Where do you want to go first?" lily asked as they walked out of the alley.

"Well I am kind of hungry." Desiree said. Lily smiled and the two went to a little muggle café just outside diagon alley. After lunch the two went to some muggle clothing stores.

"So we can look at some more muggle stores or we can explore diagon alley." Lily said.

"How long do we have?" Desiree asked.

"We'll probably stay out for a while." Lily said.

"Well then I would like to look at some more muggle shops first. Not to keen on being bombarded with reporters and fans." She said.

"Sure, of course we'll be going to diagon alley for school shopping later. Muggle shopping is more fun." Lily said.

"Oh look a nail salon." Desiree said. "Can we go get our nails done?"

"Of course we can." The two girls got manicures and pedicures before heading home.

"Dad will want us home soon. I sure hope Rachel made dinner for everyone." Lily said.

"I don't think she'd let him burn the house down if she had the option." Desiree laughed.

A/N so please tells me what you think. I also was wondering if any of you had some ideas on bad things to happen I'm just not very good at coming up with those things. I don't want to make it all picture perfect, but I don't want a sob story the whole time. So please if anyone has suggestions I would be very happy for them.

Twinesstar. 


	15. when did you become such an expert?

Chapter 15

"Mum?" Desiree asked as they sat at a muggle café on another girl's day out.

"Yes?" lily asked.

"I had a question." Desiree said softly, she stirred her mango smooth with her straw nervously.

"I gathered as much, go on." Lily said.

"I think I like someone but I don't know for sure." Desiree said very softly.

"I've felt that before," lily said. "Who?"

"Fred." She mumbled so softly lily barely heard it. She smiled, she had had a feeling the two would like each other soon enough, and they were so cute together.

"Why do you think that is?" lily asked. She knew from experience that knowing you like someone and knowing why you like someone was a completely different thing.

"He's… funny, smart, a great prankster, a good friend, and really, really cute." She said blushing – especially at the last one. Lily smiled.

"Just out of curiosity, why Fred over George?" she asked.

"Well George is just, different." She said. "He's more crazy and rambunctious, louder, out of control; his pranks are usually the ones that go over board. But Fred he's smart, he is one of the only people that can control George, he's more down to earth, he thinks things through. He's just a lot more grown up."

"Wow, most people can't see any differences in them. You just named a whole list." Lily said.

"Well that's because most people see them as just the twins. Fred and George not just Fred and just George. They group them together instead of seeing them each as their own person." Desiree said. She knew all the little differences between the twins, but most people just passed them off as being the same because they were identical twins.

"Well are you going to ask him out or will you wait for him to make the first move?" lily asked.

"You're actually encouraging me to go on a date? I thought parents were supposed to hate it when their kids date." Desiree said avoiding the question.

"You've been watching too much TV." Lily said. "And the parents hating their kids dating thing only applies when they don't like the date. Or just dads in general." Desiree smiled. "So?"

"So what?" Desiree asked knowing full well what.

"Are you going to ask him or wait?" she asked.

"Wait." She said. "I'm only 14, but if by the time I'm 15 he hasn't asked me I will ask him." She said.

"Well your birthday is in April so you don't have to wait that long." Lily said. "C'mon lets head home."

"Sure, thanks for taking me out." Desiree said as the two walked towards the deserted alley to disaperate.

Upon arriving home they saw the house empty.

"Where are they?" lily wondered out loud.

"There's a note on the fridge." Desiree said. "It says he and harry took a boys day out because we had a girls day out and marshal is at Sirius' house."

"Well does it say when they will be home?" lily asked.

"Nope." Desiree handed the note to her mum.

"Well then, why don't we go over to Sirius and Rachel's house?" lily asked.

"Sure." Desiree said. Slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry sweaty, we're going over to the weasley's tomorrow anyway." Lily said as she walked towards the back door. Desiree smiled, that was true, every Sunday during the summer the potters and blacks would go over to the weasleys for lunch and dinner. Of course last week she had begun to realize she actually had feelings for her best friend, whenever he talked she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, her heart pounded loudly in her ears, the began to breath in irregular patterns, and of course he noticed nothing out of the ordinary – though George seamed to smirk at her every time Fred would walk in the room.

Over at the black's house Desiree had pretty much nothing to do. Being nearly nine o-clock all of the children were already in bed. So she ended up falling asleep on the couch, her dad and brother came back soon after and assumed they had gone over to Sirius' house. Desiree was about half awake as her father lifted her from the couch and carried her back to the house.

She woke the next morning still in the clothes she had worn the day before.

"Dezzzzzzzzzzy!" came a little two year old voice from on top of her. Desiree groaned and pulls herself up looking at her two year old brother.

"Marshal!" she groaned.

"Dezy, yets go! Yets go! The weez-weez!" he shouted.

"I know, I know. We're going to the weasley's." Desiree said irritably. "Why don't you get mummy and daddy while I get ready?"

"Kay-kay." He giggled running from the room. Desiree sighed and pulled herself out of bed sleepily. She spends more time picking out her clothes than she usually would have. Finally she picked a black short sleeved shirt and a red shorts leaved sweater to go over it, and black capris.

"Ooh, trying to look all pretty for someone?" a voice mocked from the door way. Desiree scowled and turned to her other brother who was smirking at the obvious difference in her clothing style.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing I just thought maybe you should wear something closer to your normal clothing style." Harry said.

"And when did you become an expert on this kind of thing?" Desiree asked.

"Oh I'm no expert I just think if he likes you he would like you for you and not what you wear." Harry shrugged.

"Go away harry!" she nearly growled.

"Alright. Alright." Harry said backing out of the room smirking. Desiree glared at him the whole time he was leaving.

"Dez lets go!" her mum called from down stairs a few minutes later.

"Coming!" she called back walking quickly down the stairs.

"You look nice." Lily said smiling.

"Thanks." Desiree said. Harry snickered.

"Be nice to your sister." Lily said sternly. "How would you feel if she was teasing you when you liked someone?"

"Wait Dezy likes someone?" James said choking on his breakfast. He was ignored.

"Exactly, she's gonna tease me when the time comes so I decided to tease her first." Harry said.

"Maybe I wouldn't tease you if you didn't tease me." Desiree said. "But you already did so I can tease you all I want."

"Alright, let's go before this turns into an all out fight." Lily said ushering the kids to the fireplace. They both went through, and then lily took marshal and flooed herself. James came soon after.

Lily helped molly make lunch after finally convincing her that she didn't have to do it all herself. James and Sirius – whose family had already been there – were talking about quidditch; again. Desiree was up in the twins' room with the twins and George kept smirking at her making her blush.

"So you have any new prank ideas?" Fred asked.

"A few," Desiree answered trying to be casual. "I got some from my dad and Sirius,"

"Cool," George said. They planned that years pranks for a while until lunch was ready.

Down stairs Desiree sat between the twins like she usually did, but this time she wished she wasn't so close to Fred at the squished table.

"So what did you do yesterday James?" Arthur asked.

"Oh me and harry went out bowling." He said excitedly.

"What's bowling?" Arthur asked just as exited.

"Well it's a muggle game; you roll a ball and knock the pins down." James tried to explain. The talked more about this, Arthur getting more exited as they talked.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The kids played quidditch and the adults talked.

"Alright let's go!" George called to start the quidditch game. On one team Fred and Desiree were chasers, Trixie was keeper, and Maggie was seeker. On the other team George and Ginny were chasers, Ron was keeper, and harry was seeker.

"Wait!" Maggie called.

"Yes?" George asked semi patiently.

"We need team names." She said brightly.

"Just use the ones we had last time." Trixie called.

"No we need new ones since we have new teams." Maggie insisted.

"Fine, teams huddle!" Fred said loudly.

"Alright so what's your idea?" Trixie asked her sister.

"The Angry Birds!" she suggested.

"Just because you're obsessed with that game aunty lily showed you doesn't mean we have to have our name be that." Trixie said irritably.

"No I like that name." Fred said.

"Well I think we should be the rabid squirrels!" Trixie suggested remembering her favorite game.

"How about the rabid birds!" Desiree suggested.

"Or angry squirrels." Fred said.

"Um I like rabid birds better." Maggie said.

"Alright than rabid birds it is!" Fred said. The broke out of the huddle and to see the other team seamed to be arguing.

"Alright we got it." Said George. "We are the weasel otters!"

"Good we're the rabid birds!" Fred shouted. Harry snorted; those were two of the most popular games in their family.

"I wouldn't be laughing harry, your name is no more creative than ours." Desiree said noticing the snort. This caused the rabid birds to laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and the game began. It was a pretty close match they were neck and neck until the snitch was spotted. Of course untrained Maggie wasn't nearly as good at finding and catching the snitch as harry so the game went to the weasel otters.

Dinner was ready soon after and after a delicious dinner they mostly just sat in the living room and talked. The potters and blacks stayed for quite a while, until most of the kids were asleep. Most of the kids had fallen asleep on the couches and in their parents lap. Desiree had fallen asleep on the armchair watching the twins play another game of exploding snap.

"Well we should probably be going." Lily said yawning.

"Oh don't be silly dear you can stay right here for the night." Molly said.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." Lily said.

"Of course dear, almost everyone is already sleeping I don't think you want to wake them all up right now. And anyway we can all go to diagon alley together tomorrow." Molly insisted.

"Well James and I will have to go home and change in the morning. I know the kids still have clothes over here though so that shouldn't be a problem." Lily said.

"Of course." Molly said. "You can sleep in bill's room; he's in Egypt at the moment."

"Thank you molly." Lily said. "I think ill just let James sleep." She said looking at her sleeping husband on the other couch.

The next morning Fred was surprised and embarrassed to find himself lying against Desiree's feet.

"Morning brother." George said brightly.

"Did you do this?" Fred asked annoyed.

"Nope, but I took the liberty of taking a picture of it." George said. "Perfect blackmail don't you think?"

"No." Fred muttered walking into the kitchen.

"See look I developed the picture." George said waving a small square around. "Isn't it cute?" he cooed. Fred tried to swipe the picture from him. "Nope. You're going to wait for what I have to say."

"And why pray tell should I listen to you?" Fred asked continuing to reach for the picture.

"Because I think you should ask her out." This stopped Fred dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you should ask her out." George said.

"What makes you think she would say yes?" he asked.

"Oh come on. She obviously likes you back. Has she ever worn really nice clothes like that to the burrow before?"

"No but she could be wearing it for another reason." Fred said not daring to believe that she liked him back.

"Fine I will tell you how I know she likes you." George said. "The way she looks at you, all the silly goo-goo eyes you do at her. She does right back. You can almost hear her heart pounding. And then don't even get me started on the blush." George said. This caused Fred to blush.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so." George said. "So are you going to ask her out?"

"Not yet. Maybe for the first Hogsmead weekend." He said. George smiled.

"Good. Make sure you do." He said.

A/N wow! That was a really long chapter. Please tell me what you think. And I still need ideas of bad things that could happen; I have no idea how to do bad things. Please give me your ideas.

Also it was pointed out to be by a reviewer that I got marshal's age wrong. I was thinking he was born the Christmas of Harry's first year when he was really born the Christmas of Desiree's first year. So I am sorry for the mix up but he is two years old and will be three in December not one and being two in December.

Twinesstar.


	16. fred and dezy sittin in a tree KISSING!

Chapter 16

Fred waited outside Desiree's DADA class since he had had a free period before.

"Hey Dez," Fred said as she walked out.

"Hey Fred." She said walking with him.

"Um I was wondering." He started.

"Yeah?" she prompted.

"Well your know how the next hogsmead weekend is coming up?" he started.

"Yeah?" she prompted trying her hardest to keep from exclaiming in joy. For she didn't know for sure if he was going to ask her to go or not.

"Youwantogotohogsmeadwithme?" he said very fast.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." She said.

"I was going to ask if you would go to hogsmead with me." He said softly. She smiled blushing.

"Sure." She said looking down to hide her blush.

"Great. So uh, see you then." He said awkwardly.

"I'm sure I'll see you before that." She said smirking.

"Well, yeah I just mean for hogsmead I'll see you then." He said quickly before walking away to his next class. Desiree smiled happily before heading back to the common room for her free period. Once in her dormitory she squealed out loud. Hadley one of the girls she shared a dorm with came in the room and looked at her oddly.

"What was that about?" Hadley asked.

"Nothing." Desiree said sitting down on her bed.

"No that was not a nothing squeal Dez. That was a something squeals."

"It's none of your business." She said blushing.

"Ooh, did somebody ask you out?" she asked.

"Maybe." Desiree mumbled. She really didn't want to talk about this to Hadley.

"Ooh, who was it?" she asked. Desiree rolled her eyes.

"If you must know it was Fred weasley." She said looking down.

"Ooh, he's cute." She said.

"Hadley I really don't want to talk about this." She said closing the curtains on her four poster bed.

"Will you tell Kennedy about it?" she asked. Desiree thought for a moment, Kennedy was a really nice girl who had transferred to Hogwarts after being homeschooled. She was the only girl in Desiree's year – other than Katie – who Desiree actually liked. The other girls were chatty and gossipy.

"Maybe." She said before grabbing a book from her bedside table.

Hogsmead came quickly after that, Desiree met Fred at the gate.

"Hello." Fred said trying to be his usual self.

"Hey." Desiree replied lamely.

"So uh, where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Well it's nearly lunch time; we could go to the three broomsticks." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Fred said. He held out his hand and Desiree took it blushing.

Remus watched the two enter hogsmead together smiling; they really were very cute together. He had watched from his desk as Fred had asked Desiree to go to hogsmead. And how the two of them had been blushing every time they saw each other before and since then.

"Aren't they such a sweet couple?" Professor charity Burbage said from her seat at the three broomsticks.

"Oh, yes. We've been waiting for the two of them to start dating for over a year." Remus said smiling.

"Oh yes they certainly have liked each other for quite a while." Charity said smiling. She had seen them blushing when they talked to each other in the halls and great hall.

That Christmas the two families spent the holiday at the potters' house. Molly noticed that Fred and Desiree were spending much more time together than usual and that George wasn't around them as much.

"Goodness do you think they've finally realized they like each other?" molly overheard bill asking Charlie.

"Seams like it doesn't it. Haven't seen George around them as much as usual. Just the two of them." Charlie said looking over at George who was talking to James and Sirius about pranks. Fred and Desiree were nowhere to be seen. George saw them looking and excused himself to go talk to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Oh we were just wondering why you aren't hanging out with Fred and Dezy." Bill said casually.

"Oh the two lovebirds, yeah I figured they would want to be left alone." George said.

"Oh so they're finally dating?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah first hogsmead trip, they went together and I mostly hung out with lee at the three broomsticks and Zonkos." George said.

"Good to know they finally realized their feelings for each other." Bill said. "Where are they anyway?"

"Outside in the garden. Probably snogging." George said. Charlie had a wicked grin plastered on his face. Bill caught the look.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking." He started.

"Then we should go pay them a visit." Charlie finished. George smiled. That had been exactly what he was going for. The three boys walked quickly out the back door, Fred and Desiree were there sitting – literally – in a tree.

"Awww! Fred and Dezy sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" George started.

"First comes love, then comes marriage!" Charlie continued.

"Then comes Dezy with a baby carriage!" bill put in.

"That's not all, that's not all." George sang.

"I saw baby playing basketball!" Charlie and bill finished.

"Very clever." Fred said blushing fiercely.

"Well I thought it was." George said.

"And what if I sang that about you and Kennedy when she finally agrees to go out with you?" he called. "When is that going to be again?" he asked Desiree. "Oh yeah, never. Because she hates your guts."

Bill and Charlie both turned to George who was glaring at the two in the tree red in the face from blushing.

"George." Said bill. "Who is this Kennedy? I don't think I've heard of her before."

"She's nobody." He said quickly.

"Well judging by your blush she's obviously somebody." Charlie said laughing.

"She's a new transfer student in my year." Desiree said. "She was homeschooled for her first couple years by her mum. Her dad is a muggle and he didn't want her going to a wizarding school. She finally convinced them to let her go."

"So what were you saying about her hating his guts?" bill asked. Fred laughed.

"Oh she hates him alright. He pulled a welcome to Hogwarts prank on her and she was not to happy. Not to mention he keeps pranking her boyfriend because he doesn't like him." Fred said.

"Wonder why he doesn't like him." Charlie laughed.

"I thought we were teasing them not me!" George whined.

"Oh it's more fun to tease you." Bill said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because we have more people joining in on the teasing." Charlie said as if it were obvious.

"Only one more." George muttered.

"Dinner time!" lily called. Fred and Desiree immediately jumped down from the tree.

At dinner George sat far away from all his brothers which caused much amusement among the adults.

"Wonder why George wasn't sitting by the rest of the weasley kids. Especially Fred." Arthur mused.

"I think his plan to tease Fred and Desiree backfired." Lily said. Molly nodded. Arthur and James looked at their wives in confusion.

"Why would they be teasing Fred and Desiree?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you noticed them spending more time than usual together?" she asked.

"No." James said. "Do you think they like each other?" lily and molly both sighed.

"They've liked each other for over a year." Molly said happily.

"They have?" both men said shocked.

"Yes and according to Remus they've been dating since the first hogsmead visit." Lily said.

"And why didn't he tell us?" James asked.

"Because you would act like this." Lily said.

"Like what? I'm not acting strange." James countered.

"No you're acting exactly as he expected you to. You were completely oblivious to the fact that your daughter liked and now is dating Fred." Lily said irritably.

"But it's impossible, I've never even seen them act close to like they like each other." James said. Lily raised her eyebrow and pointed over to the couch where the two were feeding each other pies, and the other boys were 'ewwing'. "Oh." Arthur looked absolutely shocked as well.

"They've liked each other for over a year?" he asked.

"Yes Arthur uses your eyes and ears." Molly said irritated.

Remus came soon after that.

"Hello." He said brightly to James.

"Remus?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes knowing what he was going to ask.

"Yes James?" Remus asked unsuspecting.

"I was just wondering why you decided not to tell me that my daughter was dating Fred weasley." He said looking hard at Remus.

"I thought it was obvious." He said looking shocked. "Well to everybody else anyway."

"See!" lily smirked. James pouted.

A/N so no it's not as long as the last chapter but it's longer than some. And I finally have an idea to make the story more suspenseful and scary. And not from any of my reviewers, the idea actually came from my Grammy; she loves reading my stories and gave me quite a few ideas.

Twinesstar.


	17. happy birthday!

Chapter 17

"Happy birthday!" Fred exclaimed as Desiree dragged herself down the stairs to the common room that Saturday morning. She was immensely glad her birthday just happened to fall on a Saturday compared to a day when she would actually have to get up early for her birthday.

"Thanks," she mumbled sitting next to him on the rather small loveseat. Fred leaned down to kiss her on the lips quickly and caused George – who was the only other person in the common room at the time – to have a gagging fit.

"Oh grow up." Fred muttered before giving Desiree another kiss. George rolled his eyes and looked pointedly away.

"So anyway, we have presents for you, if you would like them now. But to get them now you must stop snogging right now." George tried to stop the snogging. They stopped and George handed Desiree a wrapped box.

Desiree opened the box and was suddenly splattered in yellow paint. Fred and George of course burst out laughing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" George exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Thank you. Now I have a present for you George." She said pleasantly, taking out her wand.

"But it's not my birthday." George protested. "I don't need any presents."

"Call it a late present, your birthday was last week wasn't it?" she asked remembering the color switching spells they had been learning in transfiguration.

Five minutes later a very purple George with green hair and pink eyebrows was chasing Desiree and Fred through the halls of a mostly sleeping Hogwarts. Before the three found them selves facing an annoyed looking McGonagall.

"My office." She pointed in the familiar direction down the transfiguration corridor. "Now what is the meaning of this?" she gestured to George's colorful appearance and Desiree's still yellow face.

"Well it was a birthday surprise on Dezy and then she retaliated with the purple skin and green hair and Fred joined in giving me pink eyebrows." George explained grinning. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"And no other student was involved? No one else was pranked?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Nope." George responded popping the p.

"Then you may go." She waved them from her office. The three booked it from the room laughing at themselves. Of course Remus saw them running down the hall and laughed.

"What on earth happened?" he asked as they passed.

"Birthday prank!" George called still running. Remus rolled his eyes. And handed Desiree her present as she passed.

"Thanks Remus!" she called without stopping.

"Your welcome." He laughed.

The end of the year came rather quickly after that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had had their least eventful year of all, Fred and Desiree had been dating for a total of eight months, both the twins had passed their O.W.L.S getting four each due to Desiree's constant reminders to study, Percy had finished his N.E.W.T.S getting all of them possible.

The train ride was relatively uneventful. Desiree, Fred, George, harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Trixie shared a compartment and passed the time playing exploding snap.

"See you next year." Desiree said goodbye to Katie and Kennedy on the platform when the train arrived at kings cross station.

"See you!" Kennedy called back waving.

Desiree walked off the train hand in hand with Fred towards her family. George had nearly gotten sick every time they would share a quick kiss the whole way home.

Their families were waiting together talking. Trixie ran to her dad, being a firsty this was the first time she had been separated from her family for any long period of time.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey baby girl." He said hugging her tightly.

"Mummy." She exclaimed after hugging her dad.

"Hey baby, did you have a good time?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I learned lots of stuff especially from Remus." She babbled happily.

Desiree hugged both her parents and her three year old brother marshal.

"Dezzzy!" little marshal had exclaimed running for his older sister.

"Hey marshal." She said scooping him up into her arms. "Did you have a good time while I was gone?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy teaching me to fly!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Well then you'll have to show me how good you are when we get home." Desiree told him. Marshal then went to hug harry.

Desiree turned to the weasleys and noticed that Ginny was not among them, looking around she saw Ginny talking to some of the kids in her year. Colin Creavy and another blonde girl that many people made fun of. She didn't know her name.

"Ginny come on!" her mother called.

"Bye Colin, bye Luna!" she called to her friends as she ran towards her mother. Desiree turned back to her own family.

"Mum?" she asked. "Are we going to see the weasleys much this summer?"

"Of course dear, we were actually planning on seeing them tomorrow." Lily answered walking towards the car.

"Why are we taking the car?" harry asked.

"Because it's easier to transport three children in a car compared to aperating." James answered.

"Well when I get my aperating license that won't be a problem." Desiree said.

"Your right but that's still another two years away Dez." James laughed as he put marshal in his car seat.

"And by then we might have another child." Lily said.

"Are you pregnant?" both harry and Desiree asked.

"No, but I do want another baby," lily sighed.

"Oh that would be nice. Then maybe I could have a baby sister." Desiree noted.

"Oh another little girl around the house would be wonderful." Lily said in a dreamy voice.

The next day Desiree sat at the table impatiently. She really wanted to get over to the weasleys soon but harry and James were being very slow this morning.

"Can we go now?" she blurted out as lily walked down the stairs.

Lily laughed. "Be patient Desiree. We'll go over soon." This caused Desiree to pout.

"Can I go?" she asked. Lily looked at her daughters pleading face.

"Alright." She gave in. "be good!"

"I will!" Desiree called back running towards the fireplace. She arrived a moment later at the weasley's, most of the boys were still finishing up breakfast.

"Oh good morning Desiree." Molly welcomed her.

"Good morning to you too Mrs. Weasley." She responded sitting in-between the twins.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" molly asked indicating the plate of sausage.

"Sure, thank you." She said taking a few. She absolutely loved molly's cooking. Much better than her own parents cooking – for that was seldom edible.

After breakfast the three went up to the twin's room. George sat on one of the beds away from where Fred and Desiree were. Desiree was sitting on Fred's bed and Fred was lying down with his head in her lap while she played with his hair.

"Long time no see." George commented.

"Yeah it's been _hours_!" Desiree exclaimed dramatically. Fred laughed.

"That's quite a long time." Fred said seriously pulling Desiree down for a kiss. Desiree giggled. George mimed barfing.

"Grow up." Desiree muttered.

"Me? Grow up? Never!" George pretended to faint of surprise. Desiree shrugged and kissed Fred again.

A/N so some of you might be wondering why I took off the original chapter 17 but the simple reason is that the content of chapter 17 was supposed to happen in between the beginning and ending content of chapter 16. So please do not be upset I have this chapter.

Twinesstar.


	18. Cookies and Puppies

Chapter 18

About three weeks before returning to school Fred, George, and Desiree sat in the twins' room just talking.

"I want cookies." Fred said randomly.

"Then get some." Desiree told him.

"But we don't have any." Fred pouted.

"Then make some." Desiree suggested.

"But I don't wanna make them." Fred pouted. "I know! Let's have a cook off!"

"Then you would still have to make cookies." George said as if explaining to a two year old.

"Nuh uh, we would be the judges." Fred said in a duh sort of voice.

"Fine, let's have a cook off." Desiree smiled.

"Yey!" the twins exclaimed.

Five minutes later they had everyone assembled down stairs in the weasley's kitchen where two counters were full of everything needed to make several different kinds of cookies.

"We have an announcement!" Desiree exclaimed.

"Announcement! Announcement! Announcements!" Trixie started. Desiree groaned, Trixie had gone to her mum's old church summer camp and had come home with that ridiculous song. Trixie smirked at her and continued. "A terrible death to die! A terrible death! A terrible death to talk to death! A terrible death to die!"

"Thank you Trixie." Desiree said while the adults – mostly lily and Rachel who knew the song – chuckled in amusement. "Now as I was saying, we are having a cook-off, there will be two teams of three. Chose wisely."

"What do we get if we win?" Sirius asked.

"You get to watch the other team get pranked." George said excitedly.

"And what are _you_ three going to do?" Ron asked.

"We are judging." Fred explained.

"Alright! Divide up. You have five minutes." Desiree said.

Five minutes later the teams were ready, on one side they had molly weasley as captain, Ron, and Ginny.

On the other team was lily as captain – since she made the best cookies – Rachel, and Maggie.

Ron of course was pouting about being dragged into this, but as he _was_ a really good cook he knew he had no choice.

"Alright! You have 30 minutes to make the cookie dough! Starting… now!" Desiree called.

The teams set to work and 30 minutes later they presented their dough to the judges for tasting. Fred, George, and Desiree sat at a table as Maggie brought out three small blobs of cookie dough.

"Its sugar cookies," Maggie said. They tried them and Desiree smiled remembering all the times her mother had made sugar cookies and they would eat the dough by the bucketful. Fred and George looked like they were enjoying them as well.

A minute later Ginny brought out the double chocolate chip cookie dough their team had made. Desiree enjoyed it but she wasn't one for too much chocolate like Remus. Fred and George though actually asked for more.

After about a half hour in the oven the cookies came out for more judging. And after a few minutes of deliberation and judging the three judges had come to a conclusion.

"We have come to a conclusion!" Desiree announced. "Due to the deliciousness of both kinds of cookies, it is… a… tie!"

"A tie?" Ron asked.

"Yes a tie, a draw, both teams won," Fred said.

"But that's not fair!" Ron exclaimed. "How do we know who's cookies were better?"

"We'll just have to have another cookies cook-off next week." George said smirking. "Same time same place."

"Now everyone enjoy the wonderful cookies." Fred continued.

As the families sat around the table for cookies Maggie sat next to Desiree.

"I really wish we could have seen them pranked." She admitted.

"That's the point, we told them nobody won so they won't suspect the prank coming." Desiree explained. "Plus this way we get cookies next weekend."

Maggie giggled. "Good plan,"

"Why thank you." Desiree smiled.

When all the cookies were gone from the table molly went to get more from the kitchen.

"They're gone!" she exclaimed.

"Gone?" most of the table asked in surprise.

"Did somebody eat them?" she asked giving the twins a pointed look.

"We've all been at the table the whole time Mrs. Weasley." Trixie said. Most of the people got up to see for themselves. Indeed the whole kitchen was a mess with cookie dough on the floor and none of the baked cookies anywhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Maggie demanded.

"I have no idea." Molly said wide eyed. Just then a small bark came from the other side of the kitchen. Then another. Then another.

Marshal, who was four, ran towards the noise.

"Its puppies!" he exclaimed.

"Puppies?" the weasley's asked in confusion. All the kids ran towards the puppies. There were four of them of all different sizes.

"Awww!" they exclaimed. "They're so cute." Maggie said.

"Can we keep them mummy?" jo-jo asked.

"I don't know jo-jo; puppies are a lot of work." Rachel said.

"Can we take one?" Desiree asked holding the smallest one; it licked her face and provided a soft bark.

"I don't know Dez." Lily started looking torn at the pleading look on Desiree's face. Likewise Sirius and Rachel looked torn as they saw their three children huddled around the three other puppies.

"Please! Please! Please!" the children pleaded.

"Alright fine, we can keep the puppies." Lily gave in. "if they don't belong to anyone." Rachel nodded and all the children cheered – even the Weasleys who had come over and were now captivated by the adorable puppies.

The next day the families took the dogs to the muggle vet.

"Well they all look very healthy and they don't have tags or tracking devices," the vet said after examining them.

"So we can keep them?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, I can't find anything that would identify them to an owner. Must have been an accidental litter, left out by the road side." The vet said.

"So what are you going to name the puppies?" Sirius asked as they drove home.

"Noodle!" jo-jo said. Looking at the biggest of the four puppies, the one with the tan fur.

"Noodle?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah noodle." Jo-jo repeated.

"Ok," Sirius said a little confused. "What about you Mags?"

"Bailey," she decided. Cuddling the small black curly pup.

"Ok, so what about you two?" he asked Desiree and marshal.

"Liam," marshal said as the black and white puppy barked happily.

"Dez?" Sirius asked.

"Foozball." Desiree said as she petted the smallest silvery grey colored one.

"Mummy?" Maggie asked after eating lunch at home.

"Yes honey?" Rachel asked.

"Can we go over to the Weasleys?" She asked.

"Sure, but only if it's ok with the Weasleys." Rachel said. Just then George's head popped in the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Wanna come over?"

"Yeah!" Maggie and jo-jo yelled.

"Are you getting Dez, Harry, and marshal?" Maggie asked.

"Already over here." George said. "That's why I'm getting you instead of Freddy."

Maggie giggled. "I'll go get Trixie."

"Kay, see you in a few." George said disappearing. He arrived back at the burrow and rushed up the stairs to see Fred and Desiree on the floor playing with Desiree's new puppy.

"So what's its name?" George asked.

"_It_ is a girl." Desiree said.

"Fine, what's _her_ name?" George corrected.

"Foozball." Desiree said.

"Foozball?" Fred asked. "Like that muggle game with the little plastic people?"

"Yes that one." Desiree rolled her eyes. "The one with the plastic people."

A little while later lily came to pick marshal up to put him down for a nap.

"You can put him down here." Molly offered.

"Thank you but I'm going to put him down at my own house. Maybe take a nap myself." Lily responded before aperating away.

Back at her own house lily put marshal down for his nap and walked towards the stairs before she began to feel slightly faint.

Meanwhile the twins and Desiree had moved onto pranks,

"I have the best idea! I worked on them all last weekend and I wanted to show you, but I left them at home. I'll be right back." She said.

"Come back quickly." Fred said kissing her on the cheek.

"Great, can you watch Foozball?" she asked handing him the fury grey puppy.

"Sure thing." Fred said.

Desiree hurried down the stairs and towards the fireplace.

"Where are you going dear?" molly asked from her seat by the fire.

"I'm just getting something I wanted to show the twins." Desiree said truthfully. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright dear." Molly said turning back to her knitting.

Desiree walked through the flames in the fireplace to her own house just in time to see her mother topple down the stairs.

DUN! DUN! DUN!

A/N sorry about the cliffy, I will have the next chapter up soon. Sorry about the long wait I have been extremely writers block recently.

I'm writing a hunger games fanfic and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for Katniss's son's name. I was thinking gale but I don't think Peeta would really like that idea so I wanted to ask your opinion. Please leave reviews.

Twinesstar.


	19. crap!

Chapter 19

"Mum!" Desiree screamed running towards her unconscious mother. "Mum! Mum!" she looked around frantically, but there was no one there but her, her unconscious mother, the baby and the owl. Wait! The owl.

"Hedwig!" she called. "I need you to go get Rachel! Now it's an emergency!" Hedwig blinked her amber eyes and flew out the open window.

Desiree called upon her limited medical knowledge to try and help her mother, when Rachel came flying through the door.

"What happened?" she asked right off checking lily for all signs of life.

"She fell down the stairs, I arrived just in time to see that but I don't know what happened before. She's still breathing and her pulse is good but she's unconscious." Desiree listed off what she had found out.

"We need to get her to saint mungos. Can you help me-"

"What about marshal? And warning dad?" Desiree asked.

"Well I could conjure a stretcher if you could stay here and warn your dad." Rachel said.

"Sure, just make sure mum is safe." Desiree said.

"Always. She is a sister to me." Rachel said conjuring the stretcher and disaperating to the wizarding hospital.

Desiree stuck her head in the fire and looked around her dad's office. Empty.

"Crap," she muttered pulling her head out and trying to think. Marshal had just gone down for a nap so she figured she had time to look for her dad in the rest of the auror office, or at least tell Kingsley to get him for her. So she threw more floo powder in the flames and walked through them to the auror office. She walked swiftly between the cubicles until she reached Kingsley's.

"Kingsley!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Desiree?" Kingsley asked.

"I need you to get my dad. It's an emergency," Desiree said.

"He's in a meeting, what's the emergency?" Kingsley asked worried.

"Mum is hurt, could you please get him and tells him to get to saint mungos; I have to get back to my brother." Desiree pleaded.

"Or course Desiree." Kingsley said standing up as Desiree booked it from the cubical and back to her dad's office to floo home.

Back through the fireplace she heard marshal crying.

"Crap." She muttered. "Marshal!" she called louder rushing up the stairs to her youngest brother's room.

"Dez?" marshal's voice came from the cries.

"Its ok marshal, I'm here." Desiree said picking up the distressed four year old.

"Where mummy?" he asked clinging tightly to his sister.

"Well she went to saint mungos." Desiree tried to explain without scaring the poor boy.

"To work?" marshal sniffed.

"Uh-"  
>"Dez! Dez!" Desiree turned towards the stairs where the twins' voices were echoing.<p>

"Crap." She muttered; again. "Come on marshal." She said carrying him down the stairs.

"Hey Dez!" George called. "Why didn't you call back?"

"There was a bit of a situation, can I tell you about it in a minute?" she asked jerking her head in marshal's direction to indicate she couldn't say in front of him.

"Where did your mum go?" George asked not sensing the tension around Desiree.

"Saint Mungos." Desiree gave him the same explanation she had given marshal.

"To work?" he asked. Desiree set marshal at the table and shook her head slightly. George looked confused but Fred seamed to get it.

"Do you need help making dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, George can you entertain marshal?" Desiree asked thankful for the opportunity to tell Fred what had happened.

"So what happened?" Fred asked.

"I arrived just in time to see her fall down the stairs unconscious." Desiree said trying to hold back the moisture in her eyes. Fred moved forward and hugged her, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"I'm sorry." Fred mumbled into her hair.

"Food!" marshal's voice came from the table.

"It's coming." Desiree said pulling herself away from her boyfriend and pouring pasta into a pot. "Would you get the chicken from the fridge please?" she asked Fred. He nodded and pulled out a package of chicken. Desiree quickly warmed and chopped the chicken and mixed it in with white sauce on the pasta. She set the bowls on the table.

"So what happened?" George asked. Desiree jerked her head in marshal's direction. George finally got it and nodded.

"Hey marsh, why don't you go play in your room for a while?" Desiree asked when everyone had finished their pasta.

"Kay." Marshal said running up the stairs.

"So?" George asked feeling left out.

"My mum fainted and fell down the stairs." Desiree told him the quick version.

"So marshal knows nothing?" George confirmed.

"Of course not, you don't expect me to tell him his mummy is hurt do you?" Desiree snapped a little irritated.

"Understandable deer," the three turned to see molly standing in the doorway. "You father told me what happened." She told Desiree.

"What do you mean understandable?" Fred asked curious now.

"Well you know bill and Charlie had pretty dangerous jobs? Well we had to keep it from you guys until you were old enough to handle it." Molly explained.

"I don't remember that." George stated.

"Me neither." Fred put in. Desiree rolled her eyes.

"Well of course not, it was _kept_ from you." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Oh," both boys said looking sheepish.

"Now why don't you two head home, I'm going to take them to saint mungos."

"I want to come." Fred cut in. molly was about to argue but she saw the pained look on Fred's face.

"Alright, fine. George." Molly said pointing at the fireplace. George of course pulled a puppy dog face that was met with a weasley glare. So he resorted to pouting all the way to the fireplace.

"So what does dad say to tell marshal?" Desiree addressed molly.

"To tell him mummy got hurt but she will be ok soon." Molly said.

"We're just going to tell him?" Desiree asked shocked.

"Well you can't expect to keep it from him for long can you? He's a curious four year old boy; he's going to wonder why mummy's not home and why no one will tell him anything." Molly said through tight lips clearly expressing that she thought four year old boys ought to be shielded better than this.

"Fine." Desiree sighed, not liking the logic that was used against her.

"We're just going to wait for Harry to get here; he was eating lunch over at our house." Molly told her.

Soon the four of them were flooing to saint mungos into the large waiting room on the first floor.

"Daddy!" marshal exclaimed running towards their distressed looking father who was pacing the room.

"Hey marshal." He said hugging him. "Dez, Harry."

"Is mum ok?" Desiree asked as soon as she got the chance.

"She's in a coma, all the heelers know is what you found out when she fell, and that's not much." James admitted. Desiree could tell he was trying to be calm – mostly for Harry and marshal – but under the façade she could tell he was panicking, he was worried and scared. Of course he had good reason to be, lily had been in the hospital almost as much as he had – and that was saying something because he was an auror – plus is was for much more serious reasons.

"What's a coma?" Harry asked.

"It's kind of like when the muggleborns were petrified except it wasn't done by a snake, its some sort of muggle medical thing that I don't really understand." James said.

"How long will she be in this coma?" Desiree asked.

"We have no idea could be a day could be weeks." James said somberly, Desiree went to comfort her father.

"She'll be ok, she's a fighter." She mumbled into his jacket.

"I know." He mumbled hugging her tightly, trying to keep tears from his own eyes as he saw his daughter's tears spill down her face.

**A/N so I am happy with how this chapter turned out even if it's a little short so please review because I got 0 reviews, none, nada, naught, nil, nix, zip, zero, zilch. So please be the one to be kind enough to review and give me a suggestion on the name I should use for Katniss's son. Her daughter will be named primrose but I need a name for her son. **

**Twinesstar. **


	20. unfamiliar faces

Chapter 20

An agreement had come that until lily was better the potter kids would stay at the Weasleys, they would be sleeping there too because James got home from work so late and often stayed at the hospital with lily during the night. And since the Black kids usually stayed at the potters' house when both their parents were at work they were at the burrow during the day as well.

Harry and Desiree were having a tough time since their mother had been admitted to the hospital and the twins and Ron had set out to make them feel better. After a few days Ron had given up but the twins were determined

"Alright what is something that always makes her laugh?" Fred asked pacing the room.

"Well she watches that muggle show 'doctor who' I saw her laughing at that the last time we were over." George said.

"Perfect, now all we need to do is figure out how to work the TV and watch some of the funny ones." Fred said sarcastically. "No problem."

"Well we've watched quite a few already, maybe we just use what we know." George suggested glancing at his worried brother.

"Alright then we need a fez, a Stetson, and a bowtie." Fred smiled his mind now going into full planning mode.

"Perfect." George agreed. "Where do we get a fez, a Stetson, and a bowtie?"

"We could transfigure some old hats and we might have some bowties in the attic." Fred said walking up the stairs to the attic.

Meanwhile Desiree sat on the camp cot set up in Ginny's room trying to immerse her in a book. It wasn't working. She needed to talk to somebody but nobody understood what was wrong, nobody else had seen their mum fall unconscious down the stairs, nobody else understood.

"Hey Dez, are you alright?" Desiree turned to see Harry

"Yeah, I'm just worried about mum," Desiree sighed hanging her head.

"I know, I'm worried too," Harry told her.

"I just don't know what to do, mum is always a fighter but I can tell that dad is worried out of his mind, honestly we haven't even been to see her, I guess I think it'll just make it more real and scarier," Desiree admitted.

"Well do you want to go see her?" Harry asked.

Desiree shrugged. "I don't really know right now,"

"Well let's ask Mrs. Weasley if we can go see her, maybe you'll feel better," Harry suggested.

"I don't see how that will make me feel better but it might be nice to see her," Desiree sighed.

"Good, then maybe we could take a walk around muggle London, get your mind off things," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Desiree smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Harry and Desiree had arrived at saint mungos.

"Lily Potter pleases," Harry said to the receptionist.

"Zimmer ward, floor 4," she replied.

"Floor 4? I thought that was spell damage," Desiree said squinting at the sign.

"We have the unknown on that floor just in case it's something dangerous," she said. "I'm sure your mother will be fine,"

"Thanks," Desiree said dragging Harry towards the lift. Once on the fourth floor they found the Zimmer ward at the very end. Inside were three beds each with a curtain around them hiding the occupants.

"Lily Potter?" Desiree asked the attending healer.

She nodded and pointed to one of the curtained areas. "Thank you,"

Lily Potter looked very frail and small lying in a hospital bed.

"Harry? Dez?" James asked looking up from his unconscious wife. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting mum," Desiree said confidently. The most confident she had been in a while.

"Is she doing any better?" Harry asked.

"Still comatose, the healers aren't sure what happened. We know she didn't just faint because she wouldn't be in coma this long for just that. We think its some kind of curse or potion someone gave her causing it," James explained.

"Will she really be ok?" Desiree asked.

"I hope so, I really hope so," James said shaking his head sadly.

They stayed a little while longer before Harry took Desiree out to muggle London to get her mind off things like he had planned.

Desiree was much quieter than usual as they walked.

"Mum will be ok Dez, she's strong," Harry tried to assure her.

"I know, it just worries me," Desiree said as they walked up the street.

"Look a bookshop," Harry said in an obvious attempt to distract her. But it did work which was good.

Desiree smiled thankfully at her brother as they walked into the shop. Desiree was immediately captivated by the books but Harry, having little interest in long novels, went looking through the shorter reads. He picked an easy looking; very thin book called _the giver_ and sat down to pretend he was reading.

A large blonde boy was also sitting in the reading chairs, he wasn't reading though. He had some sort of muggle game device out with head phones jammed deep into his ears.

"Hello," Harry said in attempt to make conversation.

"'lo," the boy said not looking up from his game.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?" Harry said again trying to get the boy to talk.

"Dudley," the boy said barely moving his lips. The boy took the headphones out and turned to look at Harry. "You read?"

"Not much," Harry admitted.

"Me neither, my mum dragged me here," he said looking rather put out about that fact.

"My sister," Harry said drawing the similarities.

"You play any games?" Dudley asked.

"We have a SNES, but that's about it," Harry said shrugging.

DDDDDD

Desiree wandered about the books, running her hands over the thick bindings. Harry couldn't have picked a better place to distract her.

A tall blonde woman with very little neck walked up near her to look as some books. Desiree couldn't help but think she looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello," she said politely.

"Oh hello," the woman said turning to her. As she did her eyes began to widen.

"I'm Desiree," she said. The woman didn't answer. "Do you come here often?"  
>"I – I have to go," she said leaving Desiree in complete and utter confusion.<p>

"Wait," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I need to leave," she said very quickly as though she was hiding something.

"ma'am? Why are you leaving so fast, like you're afraid of me?" Desiree asked in confusion.

"You act very like your mother," she said rushing towards where Harry and Dudley were sitting. "Come on dudders, we're leaving,"

"Wait comes back!" Desiree shouted, "How do you know my mother?"

"She knows mum?" Harry asked.

"Apparently," Desiree said rushing back out the door. She got to the street but didn't see the woman or the boy anywhere. "Where could they have gone?"

"Hey!" yelled the store worker. "Are you going to pay for that book?"

"Sorry," Desiree said walking back towards the store and digging muggle money out of her purse. "How much?"

"8.99," the man said looking annoyed.

"Here," she said handing over a ten. He handed her back the change. "Thanks,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A blonde lady said she knew your mother?" Rachel asked when Desiree had asked her about it.

"Yeah, we were just in the book shop and she kinda stared at me like she was seeing a ghost. She left pretty quickly after that." Desiree said.

"And she told you that you are like your mother?" Rachel asked to clarify.

"Yes, she said I act very much like my mother," Desiree quoted.

"Blonde?" Rachel asked as though trying to remember something she had pushed very far to the back of her mind.

"Yes, she had a very long neck if that helps, kinda looked like a horse," Desiree said thinking about the woman's face and how it had looked familiar.

"Horsey face?" Sirius asked. "Sounds like petunia,"

"Petunia?" Rachel looked lost in thought. "Blonde, lots of neck, horse face, you're right that does sound like petunia,"

"Who's petunia?" Desiree asked the name sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"Your aunt," Rachel said with distain in her voice. "She was very jealous of your mother being a witch and instead of accepting it she became bitter and resented her sister; they haven't seen each other since you were little."

"That would explain why she looked white as a ghost," Desiree said.

"She probably thought your mother would have told you how terrible she was, that you would hate her," Rachel said. "You know I might have some pictures of her, I can show you tomorrow,"

"Great," Desiree smiled at her godmother. She was more an aunt than petunia. At least she actually knew Rachel. "Do you need some help getting the kids in bed?"

"Sure," Rachel said smiling.

**A/N ahhhhhh! I am so ashamed. I know it has been absolutely forever since I updated – not that I got any reviews in that time anyway – but I still feel bad. So here is this chapter is should have the next chapter up soon but no promises. **

**Twinesstar. **


	21. How to get kicked out of a resteraunt

Chapter 21

A few days later James sat by Lily's bed half asleep but still watching her intently.

"James," she mumbled very faintly. "James,"

James looked around frantically for the 'call healer' button. He pressed it and a healer came rushing in just as Lily suddenly sat up. Gasping for breath.

"Mrs. Potter, you're awake," the healer said checking all of the equiptment and making sure Lily was ok, Lily clung to James very tightly.

"James," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Lily, my Lily," he said back stroaking her long red hair.

"Mrs. Potter, we will need to keep you in the hospital over the next 24 hours," the healer said. she knew Lily to an extent since they both worked at saint mungos so she knew how the red head hated staying at the hospital. But Lily seamed to tired to care at the moment, she just seamed content clinging to her husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lily came home still weak but much better. James wanted to stay home but Desiree insisted he go to work because he had missed much over the last week and would probably miss more once Desiree returned to Hogwarts in a week and a half.

"did you need anything mum? Water? Soup?" Desiree asked feeling distinctly bored. She had been staying home with her mother for the last few days and had done hardly anything.

"no thank you dear, you should go hang out with your friends, or better yet your boyfriend." Lily insisted. She was lying on the couch and also looked really bored.

"mum!" she whined. Yes she was getting kind of bored but she didn't want to leave her mother all alone.

"its Friday night, Rachel is coming to stay with me and you are going out with Fred. I already talked to him so you cant back out." Lily said. Desiree looked at her mother in awe.

"thank you!" she said hugging her mom.

"you're welcome sweetie," Lily said. "now get lost, Rachel will be here in about 20 minutes. You go get pretty,"

Desiree sent her mom one more thankful look before running up the stairs to her room.

She switched her large quidditch tee-shirt and pj pants for a dark green flowing top and dark jeans. She brushed her hair through quickly before grabbing her over shoulder purse and rushing back down the stairs.

"sure you don't need anything?" she asked.

"no dear, I'm fine," Lily said.

Rachel came a few moments later to find Desiree in a happier mood than she'd been in for over a week.

"you go have fun with your boyfriend!" she said as Fred walked through the fire. The two left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so where are we going?" Desiree asked.

"it's a surprise," Fred said smirking he led her down a little street in muggle London.

"you know I don't like surprises," Desiree said.

"well I think you'll like this one," Fred said leading her to a little italian restaurant. It was a small restaurant in a small town outside godrics hallow surounded by noise and other small buisnesses. Inside though it was quiet and lit by candles.

Once seated the couple enjoyed a nice dinner. They talked, joked, tried to pull a prank on the waitress. That didn't turn out so well, apparently she had four boys and was used to pranksters. Needless to say, they probably wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"that was a nightmare!" Desiree said laughing.

"that it was," Fred agreed also laughing.

"and we didn't get our desert," Desiree said.

"well we could always get ice-cream," Fred said.

"great, I love ice-cream," Desiree said. the two of them walked down the long winding road until they found their favorite ice-cream parlor. It sat right in the middle of godrics hallow. They had come here a lot in the summer since they'd started dating.

"chocolate, double scoop with extra chocolate sauce, and a vanilla with rainbow sprinkles," Fred ordered knowing exactly what to get. They sat down at one of the tables with an umbrella it was just before eight and the sun was just beginning to set.

"awww man! They put a cherry on my ice-cream!" Fred said pouting dramatically.

"here," Desiree said plucking his cherry off the top and placing it on her own chocolately ice-cream. "now there's no cherry,"

Fred smiled widely as they walked the sun set with brilliant golds and pinks and reds.

"sunset is always so beautifull," Desiree said.

"not with you here in comparison," Fred said taking her hand.

"how corny," she said looking at her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"not if its true,"

"its amazing how you can go from complaining about cherries on ice-cream to perfected compliments." Desiree said smiling happily.

"I have my moments," Fred said unable to keep the smile off his face as he watched his girlfriend.

"hmm," she sighed.

"you know what would make this moment even better?" he asked.

"what?" she asked suddenly very suspicious.

"this," he said flinging his spoon full of vanilla ice-cream at her face. She blinked for a moment before grabbing her cone and smearing it straight across his whole face coating it with chocolate.

Fred retaliated doing the same.

"you're impossible!" she exclaimed through laughter.

"well you joined In, does that make you impossible as well?" he asked cheekily. Desiree raised her eyebrow.

"I suppose it does," she said.

"you know I'm feeling a bit sticky," Fred said. Desiree shot him a 'no dip sherlock' looked. "fancy a swim?"

"where?" she asked glancing around. There was a fountan but that hardly seamed appropriate.

"what about the lake?" Fred asked.

"race you," she said running down the familiar path that led through godrics hallow. As children she and Harry would run down the path leading to the lake time after time. It was a favorite fun spot in the village but now that the darkness had settled she doubted anyone would be there.

Fred smiled as he ran after his girlfriend. She knew she would never had outrun him for long and sure enough he came up behind her and picked her up. She tried to squirm free laughing the whole time, Fred just smirked as he continued his path to the lake.

"no! no! no! don't you dare!" she screamed as he smirked again and threw her into the lake.

She flailed in the air before going under, a few seconds later she poked her head out soaking wet.

"Fred!" she yelled pulling herself up onto the dock.

"sorry babe," he said someone convincingly.

"Don't lie, you know you're not sorry," she said as he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and stood up to kiss him. As she did she let herself fall back into the lake still holding Fred very tightly. This time both were dunked into the cold water.

"Dez!" he exclaimed when he saw her laughing hysterically.

"what? You did it first," she said. he went to argue before stopping short and nodding.

"am I forgiven then?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said swimming back over to the dock. They both sat on the dock for a minute before Desiree stood up.

"leaving so soon?" he asked. She smiled.

"yeah, its nearly nine," she said pulling him up as well.

"yeah I guess you're right," Fred said disapointedly. He walked a little bit up the path to get Desiree's fallen purse when he turned back he saw her figure fall into the water looking distinctly uncouncious.

"Desiree!" he shouted dropping the purse on the ground for the second time that night and running towards the lake.

A/N DUN! DUN! DUN! I am somewhat sorry about the extreme cliffy. I should be updating pretty soon. So anyone who has an idea why only Lily and Desiree have fainted please leave a review. First person to get it right will win a sneak peak of the chapter that reveals it. Even if your don't know though you can still review. I haven't gotten any on the last couple chapters. Virtual cookies!

Twinesstar.


	22. The same three reasons

Chapter 22

Lily and Rachel were looking at a photo album that Rachel had pulled from the attic. The first part was filled with muggle pictures of each of them and wizarding photos of the boys. There were also wizarding photos of all of them, Hogwarts and beyond.

"The last time I saw this was when we put marshal's baby picture in it," Lily said. That was nearly four years ago.

"Well we have taken pictures since then, I bet we can update it," Rachel said turning the page. "Look here's a picture of us at the Hogwarts Christmas ball seventh year,"

"Wasn't that when Sirius got all mad at you for going with someone else and brought the giant squid?" Lily asked laughing.

"Yup," Rachel laughed as well.

"You were furious, look that's you chasing him right there," Lily said pointing at the picture. The girls were still laughing when the front door slammed open.

Fred walked in carrying an unconscious and very wet Desiree in his arms.

"What happened?" Rachel asked jumping up from the couch.

"I don't know, she was perfectly fine I just turned around to grab her purse and she fainted. She landed in the lake!" he said looking absolutely terrified.

"Oh my! We need to get her to saint mungos right away!" Rachel said conjuring a stretcher and levitating Desiree onto it. "I'll be right back!"

"Hold it! I'm coming with you!" Fred said grabbing her arm. Rachel hesitated.

"Lily will you be ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, and I'll tell Molly if you want," she said.

"Great," Rachel said aperating the three of them to saint mungos.

"Mrs. Black? What's happened?" one of the other healers asked as they aperated in.

"She fainted," Rachel said. "Same as her mother,"

"Let's go then," the healer said waving for the rest of her team.

* * *

><p>Fred paced the waiting room while his mother watched sadly. James, molly, and Harry were there waiting. Lily wasn't there – not for lack of trying though – James had managed to get her to stay home in her weak state. But only just.<p>

Rachel came into the waiting room and was immediately bombarded by her family.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"What's going to happen?"

"What caused it?"

Rachel held up her hand to stop the flow of questions. "We're not entirely sure but we know it's the same thing that happened to Lily, all the same symptoms but we still don't know what's causing it,"

"It is contagious?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, otherwise the other healers and I would have contracted it and we're just fine," Rachel said glancing at her notes.

"Well maybe genetic then?" James asked.

"But marshal and I didn't get it," Harry pointed out.

"That's true, if it was genetic they would have come down with it too," Rachel said jotting something down.

"So we have no idea what's causing it and we have no idea how to cure it?" James asked. Rachel nodded sadly. "This is madness!"

"James calm down, we will find out what's wrong," Rachel said. "I promise,"

* * *

><p>"School starts tomorrow and she's still not woken up," Lily said looking miserably at her daughter.<p>

"We told Dumbledore yesterday, come on Lily, we need to get home," James said.

"No, I'm staying tonight, you go home," Lily said.

"Lil," James groaned. "You've been staying at the hospital for the last few nights; you've hardly gotten any sleep,"

"I can't leave her here alone," Lily said.

"How about I stay here tonight, you go home and sleep alright?" James said. Lily hesitated for a moment before giving in.

"I love you," she said looking into James eyes.

"I love you too," James said. "Now go home and get some rest."

* * *

><p>The next morning Fred got on the train with George, looking miserable.<p>

"Hey," George said. "She'll be alright, Lily was."

"Yeah I know," Fred said. George looked sadly at his brother. The past six days since Desiree had fainted Fred had been in the hospital with her for most of the day lit hours. He was empty, he hadn't laughed in days.

"Look Fred," George said, "I know you're upset but you need to just trust that she'll be fine and enjoy Hogwarts,"

Fred smiled sadly. "I'll try,"

"Good, now no more mopy Fred," George said sternly shaking his finger at his twin.

"Alright," Fred said grinning a little.

* * *

><p>Remus was sitting at the hospital with Desiree one night because he had insisted James and Lily have a break and spend sometime with their almost four year old son. Lily had been very reluctant to go but James had insisted that their son needed just as much care as their daughter, he was only three.<p>

As Remus sat watching Desiree he remembered the conversation he had had with James and Sirius the day before, when Tonks had come to the burrow for Sunday dinner.

_Flashback_

"_You like her," James said in a singsong voice to Remus. Remus jerked his head quickly._

"_WH-what?" he asked looking around frantically anywhere but at Tonks. _

"_You good sir like my little cousin," Sirius said smirking widely. _

_Remus just stood there flabbergasted. He had been trying to deny his feelings for the metamorphagus for the last couple of months. _

"_Go on then," James said. "Ask her out," _

"_I can't," Remus said firmly. _

"_And why not?" Sirius asked glancing up at his cousin. _

"_I'm too old, I'm poor, and most importantly I'm a werewolf," Remus said. James and Sirius groaned and rolled their eyes. _

"_I honestly don't think she cares," Sirius said looking over at the pink haired girl. _

"_Of course she does, don't be ridiculous," Remus said slamming the book he'd been pretending to read and walking out of the room. _

_The other two marauders looked at each other and shrugged. _

"_We need a plan," James said. _

"_Yeah the two of them are perfect for each other," Sirius said in agreement. _

"_Are you two up to your matchmaking again?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around her husband. Lily did the same around James. _

"_Yeah Remus and Tonks," Sirius said laughing slightly. _

"_Oh I agree, they really like each other," Lily said. _

"_Remus refuses to believe that, says he isn't suitable for her," James said. _

"_Same worries he had when it came to Anna?" Rachel asked. _

"_Yup, too poor," James started. _

"_Too old," Sirius continued. _

"_And a werewolf," they both said. _

"_Well being too old is new," Lily said. "But I'm sure we'll break him eventually." _

**A/N yes I know this chapter is a bit short but I really want to reveal the reason behind the fainting in the next chapter. No one has guessed it yet, pity. Only one person has even reviewed. And that makes me sad. Reviews are really what keeps me going. But as I said no one has guessed. Well I guess I could be nice and give you a small clue. Ok so maybe it's a big clue if you know what I'm talking about. **

**(Clears throat) think doctor who Christmas special. The Christmas invasion. The first one with David Tenant. Right after he regenerates. **

**Twinesstar. **


	23. Conection

Chapter 23

Towards the end of September Desiree was showing no signs of improvement. Everyone was really worried about her, she had been comatose for nearly a month. Lily had only been comatose for just over a week.

"there has to be some sort of connection," Rachel exclaimed running through the notes again with Lily.

"well we've rulled out genetic," Lily said.

"maybe it is genetic but also has to do with exposor, neither marshal or Harry was around you at anytime." Rachel said.

"maybe," Lily said. she didn't really believe that but it was a possibility so she wouldn't rule it out.

"do you think Remus has asked Tonks out on a date yet?" Rachel asked looking for a brighter topic.

"no, he's still being a stubborn idiot," Lily said happy for the change in conversation.

"he was like that with Anna though and they ended up married," Rachel pointed out.

"I think its more this time though, he's a lot older than Tonks and after what happened to Anna he's a lot more reluctant to get close to anyone," Lily said sighing. Her friend deserved happiness more than almost anyone she knew, but he was determined to keep himself away from it.

"maybe we should talk to Tonks instead," Rachel suggested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"hey Tonks," Lily said sitting next to the metamorphagus.

"how are you?" Rachel asked sitting on her other side. The two had ambushed Tonks at the burrow.

"I'm fine thanks," Tonks said a bit suspiciously.

"we were wondering what your opinions were on a particular werewolf," Rachel said in a low voice. Tonks blushed furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"oh we think you do," Lily said.

"you like him and you know it," Rachel said smirking widely.

"I – no – I just –" the two ambushers gave Tonks a pointed look, "ok maybe a little," they're eyebrows rose. "or a lot,"

They smirked.

"good, cause he likes you too," Rachel said.

"he just wont admit it," Lily said.

"I don't know what to do," Tonks said hanging her head. "I really like him but I don't think he wants to get in a relationship,"

"well then you have to convince him otherwise," Lily said. "he wont make the first move and he might be reluctant to follow,"

"but he does have his reasons," Rachel added. "all you have to do is convince him he is being ridiculous and poof your dream man,"

"simple," Tonks muttered sarcastically.

"well he gave in once," Lily said.

"oh that's right he said he'd been married before," Tonks said.

"and if she could convince him I'm positive you can," Rachel said with a note of satisfaction in her voice.

"I guess I could try," Tonks said.

"good," Rachel said. "someone needs to have a backbone,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Remus," Tonks called. It was few days after the talk with Lily and Rachel and she was ready to put a plan into action.

"Tonks," Remus said in surprise, he was walking down diagon alley in search for potion ingrediants for his wolfsbane potion. "is there something I can help you with?"

"yes actually there is," Tonks said. her plan was to try and get Remus to ask her out on a date himself by suggesting she might be willing to date him.

"well why don't you tell me as we walk," he said indicating that he was in a bit of a hurry.

"well you see there's this guy I like," she started.

"oh," was all he said sounding politely interested but he looked disappointed.

"only I don't think he wants to go out with me, he seams a little withdrawn," she said.

"how do you know?" he asked.

"well I don't think he even notices me, I really like him though," she tried to hint.

"well maybe you should ask him, maybe he just thinks you don't like him," Remus said looking a little uncomfortable.

"alright I will," Tonks said much more confident.

"good," Remus said.

"will you go out with me?" she asked, Remus just stared at her gobsmacked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"we have got to do something about Fred," George said frustrated. Harry was worried about Desiree as well but Fred just wasn't his usual self. Sad and mopy all the time worse as the days and weeks passed with no improvement.

George was very frustrated, he and lee had already been trying pranks on him and others giving him piles of sweets, they had even thrown a Gryffindor party for no other reason. Nothing was working.

Then he got an idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Mr. Weasley you do realize that you could have just asked to see the headmaster without playing that prank do you not?" McGonagall asked frustrated when George explained why he had pranked the Slytherins.

"but its more fun this way," he said.

"come with me," McGonagall sighed walking towards the headmaster's office.

"ahh, Mr. Weasley, professor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Weasley pulled a prank on the Slytherins," McGonagall said.

"is that all?" Dumbledore asked in amusement.

"with the intention of getting sent to your office," she continued.

"why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I needed to talk to you but I didn't know the password," George said.

"I see, thank you minerva," Dumbledore said as McGonagall left. He turned to George. "what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's Fred sir, he's been all depressed and mopy since Desiree went into her coma, lee and I have been trying to cheer him up but nothing is working," George said.

"what can I do to help?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think what he really needs is to actually see Desiree, just for a little bit, when Desiree and Harry were all depressed seeing their mum helped them," George explained.

"very well, I think that can be aranged, tomorrow is Friday the three of you can go for the weekend," Dumbledore said.

"the three of us?" George asked.

"you, Fred, and Harry, I'm sure he would want to see his sister as well," he said.

"thank you sir," George said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Fred walked into the room where Desiree was staying, had been staying for the past nearly two months. She looked so small and broken, something Fred would have never expected. The vulnuarability of her lying there sleeping, was crushing. He sat down in the plastic chair and took her hand.

"please Desiree, I can't live without you," he whispered. "please don't go, I love you,"

Fred stayed there the entire rest of the day, Harry came in and sat for a few hours, so did a few others. One of the nurses told Fred that coma patients could somethimes hear what someone was saying to them while they were in comatose. So he began to tell her everything she had missed. Hogwarts, the pranks George had pulled, how marshal had painted the wall in the few minutes his parents were busy.

"I love you so much Dez, please come back to me," he said kissing her forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desiree listened to everything that everyone had said to her in the last month and a half. She loved hearing about her little brother and her godsiblings, always getting into trouble. But the best part was when Fred had come. She hadn't expected him to be able to come seeing as Hogwarts had started. But he did, he told her stories of how George had tried to chear him up over the past month. He told her how George had gotten Dumbledore to agree to let them come and visit. She could never thank him enough.

"I love you so much Dez, please come back to me," he said. Desiree felt a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Fred," she whispered softly. "I want to come back,"

"and you can" a voice said from behind her.

"what do you mean? I've been trying to go back for over a month," she said looking around for the owner of the voice. No one was around.

"your strength is returned, you can go now child," the voice said.

"who are you?" Desiree asked.

"oh you cannot see me, I am just a voice, but I have come to tell you that you can go back now," it said.

"thank you," Desiree said. and suddenly she felt herself lying in a very uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Fred," she mumbled opening her eyes.

"Desiree?" he asked in shock. "Desiree! You're awake,"

"I love you," she said. "and I'll always come back,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Rachel sat looking through her notes and suddenly shot up.

"Lily!" she yelled running from her office to Lily's.

Lily looked up. "what is it?"

"I think I've found the connection," she said.

**A/N DUN! DUN! ****DUN! I is so evil! This is your last chance to guess what the connection is if not then nobody gets the special preview. Oh well. As I said think Doctor Who Christmas special. 'the Christmas invasion' with David Tennant. If you watch that its kind of obvious. **

**Twinesstar. **


End file.
